Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Muchos creen que el nacer con alguna discapacidad hace frágil a la persona que la padece. Desde pequeña a Aome la han tenido siempre en una jaula de oro en la cual con solo pedir algo le es concedido, por alguno de los sirvientes o por sus padres. Ella NUNCA se a enamorado de verdad pues siente temor de que la lastimen ¿Qué pasara ahora que inicie la preparatoria?
1. Primer Día De Clases

_**Prefacio**_

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, que se siente vivir toda tu vida desde nacimiento, dependiendo para casi todo el tener que estar ¿En una silla de ruedas? Esta es mi historia, me llamo Aome Higurashi tengo 15 años y estoy por empezar la preparatoria. Mi cabello es lacio y largo color azabache, mi piel es blanca y suave, mis ojos son cafés color chocolate para ser exacta. Sin embargo no soy una chica como las demás, ya que toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria la he vivido en una silla de ruedas, nací con una discapacidad conocida como triparecia, es decir no puedo mover mucho mis dos piernas, ni mi brazo derecho soy surda para todo.

Aun así mis padres me educaron con la idea de que soy como las demás, aprendí a ser independiente asistí a colegios regulares toda mi educación, siempre sobre salí en lo académico debido a mi intelecto, sin embargo no hice muchos amigos, ya que mis compañeros se burlaban de todo cuanto hacia o me tenían lastima, sobre todo por mi forma de caminar.

Al entrar a la secundaria decidí ya no usar más mi silla de ruedas para desplazarme, en su lugar opte por usar mi andadera.**-"Que en lo personal para mí es como si patinara".- **Lo siento me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos, ¿Dónde estaba? Así les decía la principal razón de esta decisión, fue porqué creí que así podría mezclarme mejor entre mis compañeros, sin parecer.**-"Rara o diferente".-** Disculpen nuevamente me perdí decía, pero a fin de cuentas no funciono…

Ya que seguía siendo diferente a las demás, sobre todo para los chicos ya que a mí jamás me tomaron en cuenta, para asistir a un baile o a una fiesta sin importarles mis sentimientos, o deseos. El pasar de los años me ha fortalecido, pero muy en el fondo de mi ser sigo siendo frágil y delicada, como les dije ahora al fin estoy por comenzar la preparatoria, y quizás aquí encuentre finalmente al chico de mis sueños, pero no sé realmente si alguien pueda amarme de verdad.

Pues aunque mis padres y mi hermano mayor Souta, me brindan todo su cariño y siempre me repiten que soy como las demás desde que era una niña, la realidad es muy distinta ya que aunque no soy un fenómeno de circo, la verdad es que ningún chico nunca podría amar de verdad a alguien como yo.

Mi cerebro se aferra a esa cruda realidad, pero a pesar de todo mi corazón aún sigue soñando, anhelando encontrar.**-"Aquel príncipe azul de cuento de hadas"- **Como seguramente ya se habrán percatado tengo un lado muy fantasioso y soñador, no me avergüenza admitirlo siendo sincera tengo un lado muy tierno, los que me conocen dicen que esa es una de las cualidades que más les gusta de mí. Pero también por dejar salir ese lado mío, varias veces he salido lastimada, por esa razón es que a veces me comporto seria, callada, he incluso fría con las personas.

**Capítulo 1** _**Primer Día De Clases**_

Era una hermosa mañana, los tibios rayos del sol entraban por cortina de la ventana del balcón de mi recamara, pero no me había percatado de que había amanecido, ya que me encontraba durmiendo dulcemente bajo las sabanas de seda cubierta también por el bello edredón lila que usualmente cubría la cama, hasta que sentí como la luz del sol acariciaba mi rostro, señal de que alguien había corrido las cortinas de la ventana.

—Mmmm buenos días, Nana.-dije frotándome los ojos para que así se habituaran más pronto a la luz que cubría toda mi habitación, a la vez que me quitaba el edredón y me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—Buenos días, mi niña.-respondió mi nana dulcemente y después preguntó. — ¿Dormiste bien?-

Kaede era una mujer de estatura media, de aproximadamente 55 años cabello gris su rostro era algo ovalado, se podían observar bastantes arrugas una clara señal de su avanzada edad, pero que aun así seguía conservando suavidad, sus ojos eran café oscuro y siempre reflejaban bondad vestía su habitual traje blusa blanca, y falda roja. Me quería como si realmente fuera su hija, y yo a ella la veía como mi segunda madre, ya que había sido mi nana desde que era una bebita.

—Sí, dormí muy bien.-contesté feliz.

—Tu baño ya está listo, el agua está caliente como te gusta, anda en lo que yo te preparo tu uniforme.-me informó Kaede con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias.-respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me coloqué las pantuflas que se encontraban al pie de mi cama, coloqué ambas manos en los mangos de mi andadera para sostenerme, y apoye los pies para levantarme. Entonces camine hacia mi baño, era muy grande y espacioso el piso era blanco perla, y el azulejo de las paredes era lila con lindos listeles de rosas del mismo color, estaba casi completamente rodeado por varios tubos hechos de oro fueron colocados en zonas específicas, para ayudarme mejor.

Al lado derecho había un amplio lavabo hecho de mármol, con un pequeño espejo junto a este había un toallero con varias toallas limpias, y en medio había una tina igualmente hecha de mármol blanco, en una de sus esquinas había una repisa con shamphoo, y esencias exquisitas.

Entre a la tina sosteniéndome de uno de los tubos metiendo con cuidado ambas piernas, una vez dentro solté mi largo cabello y lo sumergí en el agua, mientras enjabonaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, me encantaba la sensación del agua caliente deslizándose por mi piel, tanto que a veces no quería salirme de la tina. Finalmente después de terminar de bañarme salí, y tome mi bata que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesita hecha de madera tono chocolate.

Al entrar nuevamente a mi habitación, vi que sobre la cama ya estaba acomodado y dispuesto mi nuevo uniforme, la blusa era blanca con botones transparentes y mangas tres cuartos, la falda azul marino, al igual que el chaleco cuyos únicos detalles blancos eran el contorno del escudo de la preparatoria, y las letras de su nombre **"Shikon School"**. Cuando termine de vestirme, me acerqué al tocador cepille despacio mi largo cabello, tome una cinta que hacia juego y me lo sujete solo un poco, para terminar pinte mis labios con mi labial rosa que era mi favorito.

Cuando salí, Kaede ya me esperaba al pie de la escalera para ayudarme a bajar, al llegar a la orilla me retiro la andadera, entonces me sujete del pasamanos y comencé a bajar mientras Kaede bajaba tras de mí.

—Buenos días mamá, papá, Souta.-saludé con una sonrisa al entrar al comedor.

—Buenos días, Aome.-respondieron al unisonó.

Mi madre era una mujer joven de unos 35 años, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran chocolates como los míos, y su cabello era castaño oscuro. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de mangas cortas y cuello redondo, tono crema y zapatos a juego, su complexión era delgada, siempre tenía una expresión muy dulce pero también carácter fuerte cuando se requería.

— ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases hija?-preguntó Naomi.

—Sí, mamá.-respondí tranquila.

—Souta, recuerda que tienes que cuidar a tu hermanita.-musitó Hoshiomi.

—Papá, pero ya no soy una niña.-objete ante esa petición.

En cambio mi padre era de tez apiñonada es decir ni blanco ni moreno, sus ojos eran negros muy profundos, y de cabello azabache. Vestía una camisa formal de manga larga blanca con corbata azul oscuro, pantalón a juego lo mismo que los zapatos. Era un hombre aparentemente serio, pero en realidad era muy bromista y consentidor, su complexión era normal, ni robusta ni delgada.

—Para mí siempre, serás mi niña.-argumentó Hoshiomi tiernamente.

Mientras que mi hermano mayor Souta era una combinación de nuestros dos padres, ya que su piel era apiñonada, sus ojos eran chocolates pero en la sobra se veían negros, y sus cabellos eran oscuros. Al tener 18 años él ya no tenía que usar uniforme, para ir a la universidad **"Sho-Un" **la cual estaba muy cerca de mi preparatoria, por lo que lucía una camisa formal blanca de mangas cortas, con corbata negra, pantalón y zapatos a juego. Me llevo muy bien con mi hermano, aun cuando a veces me fastidia un poco con aquello de cuidarme.

—Claro, que la cuidare papá.-prometió Souta.

Una vez que terminé de desayunar, Kaede retiro mi bandeja y Souta tomo mi mochila, así que me levante de la mesa. Y camine tras él lo más rápido que me permitían las piernas.

—Espera, un momento Aome.-pidió Naomi.

— ¿Si mamá?-pregunté deteniéndome frente a la puerta, y girando un poco mi rostro para verla.

—Suerte.-susurró junto a mi oído.

—Gracias.-contesté igualmente en un susurró.

En menos de un suspiro, había llegado a la preparatoria gracias a que se encontraba muy cerca de casa, el chofer se estaciono frente a la entrada bajo la andadera de la cajuela, y después me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

—Gracias, Goshinki.-agradecí con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras tomaba su mano para salir del interior del coche.

—De nada, señorita.-respondió Goshinki haciendo una leve reverencia.

Una vez que tome los mangos de la andadera con ambas manos, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada, estaba por entrar a la escuela pero Souta me detuvo.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude con la mochila?-preguntó Souta con un tono de esperanza en la voz.

—No, hermanito gracias.-contesté sinceramente y después agregue. —Te veo a la salida.

—Sí, adiós.- dijo Souta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al entrar camine por el extenso patio de concreto. En el centro había un pequeño estanque de agua totalmente cristalina con varios peces muy hermosos, y alrededor había varias jardineras con árboles muy frondosos que ofrecían cobijo bajo sus ramas. Según decía en la lista de admisión mi salón era el "A", lo que quería decir que estaba cerca del salón de música, finalmente después de caminar un poco más llegue frente a la puerta, aunque me había preparado mucho mentalmente aun así me sentía un poco nerviosa. Siempre me sucedía eso, en el primer día de clases.

—Adelante, señorita Higurashi.- dijo el profesor gentilmente.

Lo mire y le regale una sonrisa, cuando entre todas las miradas de mis compañeros se posaron sobre mí, algunos miraban mi rostro, en cambio otros… dirigían sus miradas hacia la posición de mis piernas, que aunque estaban derechas claramente se notaba que eran algo débiles.

—Hola, mi nombre es Aome.-saludé dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios.

Después de presentarme le pregunté al profesor cual sería mi lugar, una vez que me indico mi asiento comencé a caminar entre las filas, tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a las miradas de "asombro" que discretamente me dirigían mis compañeros. Cuando llegue a mi lugar me senté, acomode mi mochila y la andadera junto a mí.

—Hola Aome, mucho gusto me llamo Sango.-saludó una voz femenina junto a mí.

Junto a mí, estaba sentada una chica de largo cabello castaño, piel levemente apiñonada, y ojos cafés tenía una sonrisa muy simpática. Sentía que ella era sincera, ya que fue de los pocos que al verme entrar al salón, no me miro de manera asombrada o algo parecido.

—Hola Sango, igualmente.-contesté alegremente.

Las clases transcurrieron bien, todo cuanto había explicado el profesor no me costó trabajo comprenderlo, pero lo que más me agradaba era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que había encontrado una verdadera amiga. Esa sensación no la había sentido casi nunca, y esperaba no haberme equivocado. Finalmente cuando el reloj marco las 11:30 en punto, sonó el timbre indicando así que la primera parte de las clases había finalizado.

—Al fin saldremos, a descansar un rato.-mencionó Sango cerrando su libro de Geografía.

—Jejeje, no estuvo tan difícil Sango.-comente riendo un poco mientras guardaba mis cosas.

— ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntas Aome?-preguntó Sango.

—Sí, claro.-respondí mientras me ponía de pie sujetándome con firmeza de los mangos de la andadera.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la preparatoria, caminaba lo más rápido que podía, aun así a Sango parecía no molestarle el tener que caminar a mi ritmo, lo cual me agrado en verdad.


	2. Amigas

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por el recibimiento tan cálido a esta historia, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, esta historia está narrada principalmente en primera persona, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son creacion y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi lo que si me pertenece es la trama total de la historia.**

**Actualizare una o dos veces por semana.**

Jesireth02: **Muchas gracias sensei, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí también **

Caro-11: **Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia, espero continúe así.**

Guest: **Gracias por el review **

María: **Jejeje ya verás cómo poco a poco van apareciendo todos**

**Bien sin más disfrútenlo y recuerden sus review e incluso favoritos son mi mejor paga **

**Capítulo 2** _**Amigas**_

Entramos a la amplia cafetería la cual estaba llena de estudiantes de los tres grados, la fila para comprar el almuerzo era algo larga pero aun así Sango y yo nos formamos, esperando nuestros turnos. Cuando estos llegaron me acomode a su lado colocando la andadera contra la barra, para quedar con las manos libres y poder poner las cosas en mi bandeja.

_¿Cómo la llevare ahora y caminare sin perder el poco equilibrio que tengo?-_pensé interiormente mientras veía la bandeja con la comida frente a mí, y aun sobre la barra.

—Yo las llevare, adelántate tú Aome.-musitó Sango tomando mi bandeja con su otra mano libre.

—Gracias.-respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo delante de ella.

Por fortuna encontramos una mesa pronto, por lo cual tome asiento en una de las esquinas y coloque la andadera en su sitio. Mientras que Sango ponía nuestras bandejas delante de cada una, quedando frente a mí. Comenzamos a comer mientras conversábamos, me reí varias veces sentía un ambiente muy divertido y ameno.

—Eres muy divertida, Aome.- dijo Sango.

—Igual, tú.-concorde.

La hora del almuerzo fue muy corta para gusto de ambas, aun así nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos de vuelta al salón, para continuar con la segunda parte de las clases. Al llegar nos sentamos de vuelta en nuestros lugares y continuábamos riendo alegremente, hasta que el profesor entro al aula.

—Silencio, jóvenes.-pidió el profesor.

Después de esa indicación giro hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a anotar el temario del semestre, según veía estaba algo extenso.

—El profesor se pasa.-bufó Sango con fastidio.

—No se ve tan pesado.-señale.

Finalmente volvió a sonar el timbre esta vez anunciando que las clases terminaron, en un parpadeo el salón quedo casi desierto, solo quedábamos Sango y yo así que recogí mis libros los guarde en la mochila, corrí el cierre de esta y me la colgué a la espalda. Después me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

—Espérame, Aome.-escuché que me decía Sango, así que me detuve.

Cuando se reunió conmigo, de nuevo empecé a caminar recorrimos el extenso patio y nos sentamos en una de las jardineras más cercanas al estanque quedando a la sombra de un gran árbol. Para esa hora del día el sol estaba casi en la parte más alta del cielo, irradiando mucha luz lo cual ocasionaba bastante calor.

—Gracias por acompañarme, a la hora del almuerzo Sango.-musité sonriendo.

—De nada.-contestó Sango.

Seguimos platicando un poco más sobre las clases y nuestros gustos, en verdad era muy agradable para mí el conversar con alguien, en lugar de esperar sola a que llegaran por mí, justo en ese momento alguien interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—Disculpe la tardanza, señorita.- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

—No te preocupes Goshinki.-respondí mientras me ponía de pie, después me gire para mirar a Sango, y agregue. —Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Aome gusto en conocerte.-se despidió Sango.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela Goshinki me abrió la puerta, y después de meter la andadera a la cajuela, nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa. Llegamos en poco tiempo, al entrar una de las sirvientas me recibió.

—Bienvenida señorita.-saludó Ayumi al recibirme en la puerta.

—Gracias Ayumi, ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?-pregunté.

Ayumi solo asintió y tomo mi mochila, así que empezamos a subir la larga escalera mientras ella cargaba mis cosas. Al entrar me senté sobre mi cama, y Ayumi dejo todo en el lugar de costumbre.

—Puedes decirle a Kaede, que me suba la comida a mi cuarto por favor.-pedí de forma gentil.

—Sí, señorita.-contestó Ayumi mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras esperaba por mi comida me levante y caminé hacia el amplio vestidor de la recamara para quitarme el uniforme. Una vez dentro tome mi ropa de los cajones y entrepaños de madera clara que estaban sujetos a lo largo de la pared.

Como hacía mucho calor me coloque una blusa de tirantes rosa claro, unos shorts blancos, y unas sandalias cafés. Al regresar al interior de la habitación me peine el cabello en una cola alta, entonces escuché que llamaron a la puerta.

—Pase.-indique.

—Aquí está tu comida, mi niña.-musitó Kaede, mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de centro de la salita.

—Gracias nana.- agradecí sonriendo, y después le pregunté. — ¿Ya llego Souta?-

—No, aun llega.-respondió mi nana, y después agrego. —Si necesitas algo más, estaré en la cocina.

—Está bien.-dije.

Antes de abandonar la habitación Kaede me sonrió. Cuando se marcho tome asiento en el silloncito de piel blanca frente a la mesita central, y comencé a comer, era mi platillo favorito camarones fritos, con arroz y verduras, una jarra de limonada, y de postre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate deguste de cada bocado de mi comida hasta terminar. Entonces deje mi servilleta y los cubiertos sobre los platos sucios, después me senté delante del escritorio de madera clara que estaba en una de las equinas para empezar con la tarea la cual era bastante a pesar de que apenas era el inicio de clases.

Las horas pasaron prontamente mientras leía y resolvía los ejercicios de matemáticas, además de hacer los resúmenes de Geografía e Historia estaba tan concentrada que no escuché cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi recamara solo un momento para después cerrarla. Justo en ese momento sentí que algo frio y húmedo me rozo levemente la pierna izquierda, fue entonces cuando por fin levante la vista del libro.

Al hacerlo baje la vista y me encontré con los tiernos ojos cafés oscuros de Deisy, mi adorada perrita french poddle de pelaje blanco y rizado mis padres me la regalaron cuando tenía seis años y medio de edad para que me hiciera compañía, ella era mi consuelo y confidente cuando regresaba decaída de la escuela.

—Ahora no puedo jugar, debo terminar mi tarea.-recordé mientras volvía a girarme hacia el escritorio.

Pero justo en ese momento vi por fin el reloj de la pared que marcaba las siete y media de la tarde, realmente me había concentrado tanto en acabar la tarea que no me di cuenta de la hora. Normalmente me desanimaba el terminar la tarea a esa hora, ya que así me quedaba sin nada lindo que pensar sobre lo que había sido mi día, pero hoy era distinto ya que esta vez no sentía esa sensación de pesadez y tristeza.

Terminé lo que quedaba por hacer de mis deberes cerré los libros y acomode mis cosas para el día siguiente. Cuando deje todo listo cambie mis ropas por una pijama ligera de color celeste, me coloqué las pantuflas a juego dejando las sandalias y lo demás en su sitio, soltando mi cabello para después cepillarlo.

Jugué y acaricie un rato a Deysi teniéndola sobre mi regazo mientras también le contaba cómo fue mi primer día de preparatoria. Hasta que de nuevo llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante nana.-musité entre risas, ya que Deysi me estaba lamiendo la cara.

—Mi niña, tus papás ya llegaron y en un rato estará lista la cena.-informó Kaede.

Coloqué a Deisy en el piso, me levanté de la silla caminé hacia el exterior del cuarto e igual que esa mañana bajé la larga escalera sostenida del pasamanos, pero más despacio ya que las pantuflas no me brindaban mucha seguridad en los pies. Cuando llegue al final entre al gran comedor y tome mi lugar junto a Souta, a los pocos minutos Ayumi y mi nana comenzaron a servir la cena, casi en seguida de que todo estuviese servido, comenzó la "usual" conversación de mis padres conmigo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Aome?-inquirió Hoshiomi mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

—Muy bien papá.-contesté bebiendo un poco de té.

— ¿Hiciste amigas?-preguntó Naomi mientras comía un poco de sushi.

—Por ahora solo una mamá, se llama Sango Takeda es muy agradable.-conté.

—Lo vez, te dije que en la prepa sería distinto.-musitó Souta.

Poco después terminamos de cenar y cada uno subió a su cuarto. Cuando entre al mío mi cama ya no tenía el edredón puesto, me senté con cuidado en el borde izquierdo del colchón metí las piernas entre las sabanas y recosté mi cabeza en la esponjada almohada, quedándome dormida en poco tiempo.


	3. Conociendo Más Amigos

**Hola chicas y chicos jejeje muchísimas gracias por sus reviews no saben cómo me alegra el corazón y alimentan aún más mi musa.**

María.** Me alegra saberte tan ansiosa.**

Guest. **Me halaga tanta ansiedad de tu parte**

Pauly. **Bienvenida a esta historia, espero que te siga gustando y en efecto es uno de los principales fines con el que lo hice sensibilizar a la gente en ese aspecto**

Ookami. **Bienvenido tranquilo avanzara de apoco **

Pestefany486. **Bienvenida seguro cuando llegue el romance te enamoraras mucho más de ella.**

P0upul4ar.** No te preocupes no dejare de actualizar **

VaneAndrea.** Jejeje gracias estoy segura de que te hare adorar los InuXKag.**

**Disfrútenlo mucho y recuerden sus reviews y/o favoritos son mi paga.**

**Capítulo 3 **_**Conociendo Más Amigos**_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me arregle y bajé al comedor muy contenta ya que mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria, había sido mejor de lo que pensaba. Desayuné tranquilamente y sin disminuir ni un poco mi alegría, como de costumbre Souta me ayudo con mi mochila hasta que subimos al auto. Durante el camino ambos fuimos acomodando nuestras tareas.

Al llegar a la preparatoria me despedí de mi hermano como siempre, caminé hasta la puerta de la entrada, donde para mi sorpresa Sango me esperaba y fue sorprendente para mí, porque normalmente mis amistades nuevas no duraban mucho tiempo, pero me alegro que estuviera ahí.

—Buenos días, Sango.-saludé sonriendo.

—Buenos días, Aome.-respondió Sango.

Ambas caminamos juntas hacia el salón, entramos y nos sentamos en los mismos lugares del día anterior, estábamos conversando cuando de pronto una voz femenina nos interrumpió.

—Hola Sango, ¿Quién es tu amiga?-preguntó la joven a mi amiga.

La chica que se dirigió a Sango era casi de mi misma estatura, complexión delgada, tez blanca, ojos negros, y cabello largo completamente lacio del mismo color, el cual llevaba suelto dejando así notar que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, a simple vista se veía que era algo tímida, yo entendía como se sentía eso así que decidí hablar.

—Me llamo Aome, ¿Y tú?-me presenté para después preguntarle su nombre.

—Rin Tamashi, mucho gusto Aome.-respondió Rin alegre.

—Igualmente.-concordé.

Justo en ese momento entro el profesor al aula por lo cual Rin se situó en su lugar que curiosamente estaba detrás del mío, el maestro estaba a punto de comenzar a pasar lista cuando de pronto un ruido en la puerta atrajo su atención.

—Perdón profesor, ¿Puedo pasar?-inquirió una voz.

—Otra vez tarde, señorita Takari.-señaló el profesor de forma seria.

—Lo sé, pero no escuché la campana.-explicó apenada aun en el umbral de la puerta.

—Bien pero que sea, la última vez.-recalcó el profesor para después indicarle que podía entrar al salón.

Después de eso la muchacha entro por fin al salón, su complexión era delgada como la de Rin pero su tez era un poco bronceada aunque casi no se notaba, sus ojos eran verdes con un par de esmeraldas, su cabello era pelirrojo casi completamente lacio con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, también era largo lo tenía peinado en dos coletas, las cuales estaban adornadas con un par de listones atados en moños que hacían juego con el uniforme.

—Otra vez te quedaste, mirando a Koga.-susurró Sango sonriendo levemente.

—Seguro así fue.-concordó Rin riendo un poco.

— ¡Claro que no!-gritó sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz.

—Señorita Takari, llega tarde y también interrumpe la clase.-regaño el profesor.

—Discúlpeme.-se excusó.

Esa fue la última llamada de atención después las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, entregamos las tareas y tomamos los apuntes y ejercicios que iban apareciendo en el pizarrón, hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso así que me puse de pie.

—Vamos, o no alcanzaremos mesa en la cafetería.-recordé mientras encabezaba la fila, para así no retrasarlas.

—Si es cierto, Aome.- dijo Rin mientras me seguía.

—Vamos Ayame, o nos dejaran.-musitó Sango mientras la jalaba para hacerla reaccionar.

Al entrar a la cafetería por fortuna aún no habían muchos estudiantes, por lo que la fila no era tan larga, así que pudimos comprar nuestros almuerzos tranquilamente, además encontramos una mesa para cuatro, por lo cual nos sentamos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Ayame, siento no haberte hablado hasta ahora.-me disculpe mientras comenzaba a comer.

—No te preocupes, Aome.-respondió Ayame sonriendo.

— ¿Quién es Koga?-pregunté.

—Un chico universitario.-volvió a contestarme Ayame mientras sonreía.

—Sí y a Ayame, le gusta.-mencionó Sango mientras reía un poco.

—Claro que no Sango… son ideas tuyas.- dijo Ayame algo nerviosa.

—No tiene nada de malo, que lo admitas.-comentó Rin cortando un trozo de su rebanada de pastel.

—Está bien… me gusta…-admitió al fin Ayame algo sonrojada.

Durante el resto del almuerzo entre nuestra platica me entere de que el alambrado que había al fondo del patio trasero de la escuela, daba vista hacia la cancha de basquetbol de la universidad Sho-un por lo cual se podía observar a los chicos durante su clase de educación física o sus prácticas, según Áyame atravez de este fue como vio a Koga por primera vez.

Su historia me pareció muy tierna, cuando el descanso termino y estábamos por volver al salón, el director dio el aviso que no habría la segunda mitad de las clases, ya que los maestros tenían una junta, por lo cual Rin se ofreció a traer las mochilas de todas, mientras las demás esperábamos sentadas en una de las jardineras, cubiertas por la sombra del gran árbol sagrado.

—Aquí están chicas, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-inquirió Rin mientras nos entregaba nuestras mochilas.

—A esta hora los universitarios están en su segunda practica de basquetbol.-musitó Ayame con los ojos brillantes.

—Vamos entonces, me has hablado tanto de Koga que me da mucha curiosidad conocerlo.-dije mientras me ponía de pie, ya con la mochila colgada a la espalda.

Caminamos todas juntas por la parte trasera de las jardineras, hasta que llegamos a donde empezaba el segundo patio, esta vez Ayame fue la que encabezo la fila nos guio hasta el fondo del lugar donde en efecto había una enorme barda que marcaba el límite, al igual que un alambrado por el que se podía observar una gran cancha de basquetbol. Habían varios muchachos jugando un partido estaban vestidos con camisetas blancas de mangas cortas, y shorts a juego con el nombre y el escudo de la universidad en color azul marino, todos eran muy guapos pero en si ninguno me llamo la atención en particular.

—Mira Aome ese de ahí, es Koga.-señaló Ayame con una mano.

El muchacho que me indicaba mi nueva amiga era alto de cuerpo atlético, de tez levemente bronceada, sus ojos azules eran como zafiros, y tenía una cabellera negra peinada en una cola alta. Estaba por encestar una canasta ya que tenía el balón en las manos, lo lanzo fácilmente encestando sin problemas.

—Es atractivo.-comenté.

—Lo sé…- dijo Ayame suspirando.

— ¿A ti quien te gusto Aome?-preguntó Sango.

—En realidad, ninguno llama mi atención.-admití.

Nos quedamos observando el partido hasta que acabo, entonces por fin llegó la hora de la salida. Cuando Goshinki llego por mí me despedí de mis amigas y nos fuimos a casa, esta vez llegue mucho más feliz que el día anterior ya que estaba conociendo más amigas, además había descubierto una forma de ver a los universitarios, aunque verdaderamente aun no me sentía interesada en algún chico, mucho menos en uno mayor que yo.

Como esa tarde no había tarea que hacer, y extrañamente tenía mucho sueño, me cambie el uniforme por una blusa sin mangas blanca y unas licras negras ate mi cabello de manera que no me molestara, me quite los zapatos, las calcetas, y me recosté quedándome profundamente dormida.

_Me encontraba caminando por la acera afuera de la escuela, el cielo era de un azul muy claro esa tarde, pero ya estaba empezando a tornarse rosáceo con una mezcla de anaranjado. Al parecer comenzaba a atardecer, iba caminando tranquilamente sin escuchar otro ruido que no fuera el soplar del viento que jugaba con mi cabello, y el girar de las ruedas de la andadera conforme iba avanzando más y más._

_Pero de pronto sentí como había chocado con una persona, lo cual provoco que perdiera el equilibrio, y por consecuencia me cayera al piso. Después de un momento usando ambas manos me incorpore para quedar de rodillas, y así la andadera ya no me siguiera lastimando por la manera en la que había caído sobre ella._

—_Auh discúlpame, iba distraída.-expliqué mientras levantaba la vista._

—_No te preocupes yo también no me fije, déjame ayudarte.-pidió de manera amable, mientras me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme._

—_Gracias…-musité sintiendo de pronto como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo al tocar su mano._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con una voz encantadora._

—_A- Aome…-contesté tratando de controlar mis nervios, y después le pregunté. — ¿Y tú?-_

—_Yo me llamo…_

Pero justo en ese momento sentí como alguien me sacudía levemente, mientras decía mi nombre.

—Aome mi niña, despierta… despierta…-escuché que me decían.

—Mmmm, ¿Qué paso nana?-pregunté algo somnolienta, mientras me frotaba los ojos y me sentaba en la cama.

—Ya es hora de cenar, debes de estar hambrienta ya que no comiste nada en la tarde.-mencionó Kaede.

—No te preocupes nana, ahora bajo.-aseguré mientras me levantaba, y caminaba hacia el armario para sacar mi pijama.

Me coloqué la pijama y las pantuflas aun pensando en lo que había soñado, ya que me pareció que ese sueño trataba de avisarme algo, ¿A caso pronto conocería a ese chico? De inmediato borre esa idea de mi cabeza, ya que era imposible que sucediera, solo porque lo había soñado. Aun estando perdida en ese pensamiento terminé de cepillar mi cabello, ya que lo tenía muy enredado y después por fin bajé a cenar.


	4. Más Que Un Sueño

**Hola chicas no saben lo feliz que me hace ver tantos reviews en serio, se los agradezco mucho y más que atrae lectoras nuevas que es tan bien recibido el momento que querían muchas ya llego nuestro adorado Inuyasha apareció al fin disfrútenlo mucho ¿Si? Ah y sin olvidar mencionar que Sesshomaru ya está aquí. **

**Recuerden que sus reviews son mi paga.**

**Gracias: Gaby, Esponja, pestefany586, María, Fátima Taisho, VanneeAndrea, joselin martinezprincesscullen, Angelesoscuros13 y Jesireth02**

**Capítulo 4 **_**Más Que Un Sueño**_

Bajé con una gran sonrisa en los labios pues aunque sabía muy bien, que era casi imposible que un día conociera al chico con el que había soñado esa tarde el deseo de que sucediera, no abandono mi cabeza ni siquiera cuando por fin entre al comedor.

— ¿Te cansaste mucho en la escuela?-preguntó Naomi.

—No mamá, solo llegue con mucho sueño.-contesté mientras me colocaba la servilleta, en el cuello.

—Al parecer soñaste, algo lindo.-musitó Hoshiomi.

—Sí, fue muy lindo.-concordé sin dar más detalles.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más preguntas al respecto del tema, al terminar les di las buenas noches a Souta y a mis padres, volví a mi habitación me senté sobre la cama ya preparada pero antes de acostarme preparé mi mochila. Al tenerla lista la dejé sobre el buro, y una vez más me recosté sobre mi mullida almohada quedándome de nuevo profundamente dormida.

Mi deseo por ver nuevamente a aquel misterioso joven era más fuerte de lo que creí, ya que de nuevo se hizo presente en mi sueño nocturno pero igual que la primera vez, justo cuando iba a decirme su nombre esta vez la alarma del despertador fue la que remplazo su encantadora voz haciéndome despertar.

_¿Por qué tenía que sonar justo en ese momento?-_pensé con cierto enfado mientras me sentaba en la cama, y apagaba el pequeño reloj que no dejaba de sonar.

Me quité las sabanas que me cubrían y me levanté de la cama, busqué mi uniforme limpio, y me vestí cepille mi cabello hasta dejarlo sin un solo nudo luego me hice un pequeño flequillo colocándome por último una pequeña cinta que hacia juego.

Tomé un desayuno ligero y rápido ya que para mi sorpresa se había hecho tarde, al parecer me había demorado más tiempo de lo normal alistándome a pesar de que ya tenía practica suficiente por decirlo así, pues aunque solo usaba casi por completo solamente la mano izquierda para vestirme y acomodarme las prendas, lo máximo que me tardaba en estar lista eran veinte minutos.

Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras y Kaede coloco la andadera de nuevo frente a mí, tomé el pequeño almuerzo que Ayumi sostenía en sus manos, me despedí de mi madre y me dispuse a alcanzar a Souta. Por fortuna a pesar de ir tarde llegamos con unos minutos justos a la escuela, así que entre calmada pero me di prisa para llegar al salón. Por suerte el profesor aun no llegaba así que suspiré aliviada, y me dirigí a mi lugar.

—Buenos días, Aome.-saludó Sango.

—Buenos días, Sango.-contesté sonriendo.

—Buen día, a ambas.-escuchamos que nos decía Rin, mientras se acercaba a nosotras trayendo a Ayame del brazo.

— ¿Por qué traes así a Ayame?-pregunté.

—Si no me la traía del brazo, de nuevo hubiera llegado tarde.-respondió Rin.

—Bueno pero ya estamos en el salón, así que suéltame.-musitó Ayame algo molesta y sonrojada.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos tocar el tema sobre el enamoramiento de Ayame y de su extrema timidez para acercarse a Koga por ser universitario, y empezar a frecuentarlo más como una amiga, en lugar de seguir observándolo de lejos solo atravez de un alambrado llego el profesor y comenzó a pedirnos las tareas.

—Buen resumen, señorita Higurashi.-me felicitó el profesor.

—Gracias, profesor.-agradecí mientras regresaba a mi lugar.

Como siempre la hora del almuerzo llego pronto a pesar de lo tedioso de las clases, al salir del salón fuimos a la cafetería, pero ni siquiera entramos ya que las puertas estaban cerradas, además estas tenían un letrero que avisaba que durante los próximos tres días, estaría fuera de servicio ya que estarían remodelándola. Por lo que esta vez nos fuimos a las jardineras y nos sentamos bajo la cómoda y enorme sombra del árbol sagrado, coloqué la pequeña bandeja de mi almuerzo casero delante mío y desate el pañuelo que la cubría, al igual que la tapa.

—Tu almuerzo se ve delicioso, Aome.-musitó Sango.

— ¿Quieres probar un poco?-ofrecí mientras extendía la pequeña caja.

—Sí, gracias.-respondió Sango mientras tomaba un trozo de sushi.

—Oye Ayame…-comencé a decir dejando un momento de comer.

— ¿Si?- dijo Ayame prestándome atención.

— ¿Has pensado en hablarle a Koga?-inquirí.

—Si lo eh pensado, pero… soy demasiado tímida.-respondió Áyame algo apenada.

—Quizás tú debas dar el primer paso.-sugerí mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo hablarle.-explicó Ayame.

—Ya te he sugerido, que te acerques a él de forma casual.-recordó Rin mientras mordía su panque.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca podrás saber si hay una oportunidad.-mencionó Sango.

El resto del descanso no cambiamos mucho de tema, y aun cuando participaba daba mis puntos de vista, además de escuchar los de mis demás amigas para ayudar a Ayame a vencer sus nervios, mi mente seguía pensando en aquel chico de mis sueños, o mejor dicho con el que había soñado la tarde y noche anterior.

—Aome…-escuché que me llamaban haciendo así que recordara donde era que me encontraba.

—Eh… perdona Sango.-musité en tono de disculpa saliendo de mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, pero vamos es hora de la clase de música.-comentó Sango.

—Sí, vamos.-dije mientras me levantaba de un salto, lo cual hizo titubear un poco mi equilibrio pero pude reaccionar a tiempo.

— ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Rin.

—Si Rin, no te preocupes vamos.-respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Nos dirigimos en seguida al salón de música que se encontraba cerca de nuestra aula principal, al entrar quede encantada con el lugar ya que las paredes eran blancas y tenían pintadas las notas musicales en color negro, el piso era de madera rojiza perfectamente lustrada. Al fondo había un pequeño pizarrón de tiza y al lado izquierdo de este estaba una tarima de madera caoba con tres peldaños, y sobre esta estaba montado un hermoso piano de cola blanco con un banco largo a juego, el resto del salón era ocupado por las bancas donde se sentaba el alumnado para recibir la clase.

La razón por la cual quedé encantada con cada detalle del lugar, era porque desde pequeña siempre había querido aprender a tocar el piano, ya que es mi instrumento favorito, pero nunca pude hacerlo pues aun cuando mi papá había mandado comprarme uno, mi madre jamás me dejó tomar lecciones ya que ella decía que para ello se requerían las dos manos; y aunque si usaba mi diestra un poco, principalmente para sostener las cosas, nunca me había atrevido a usarla para más, aun así dentro de mi sentía que eso no era un limitante suficiente para impedirme interpretar melodías en el, y por fin tenía un espacio o un lugar donde intentarlo, y por supuesto probarlo sin más pretextos u objeciones de alguien.

Como aun no llegaba todo el grupo Rin, Ayame, Sango, y yo nos sentamos juntas en la primera fila, obteniendo así una gran visión para tomar la clase. Platicábamos entre nosotras, pero también podíamos escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones de nuestros otros compañeros, hasta que de pronto se hizo el silencio total señal de que el profesor había llegado así que nos enderezamos en nuestros lugares, y alzamos la vista hacia el frente.

El hombre que entro al lugar era sumamente joven quizás de unos 20 o 21 años a lo mucho, era alto, de complexión atlética, su tez era blanca, y los rasgos de su cara eran finos, sus ojos eran dorados como miel congelada, ya que mostraban una gran frialdad pero a la vez cierto misterio, su nariz era respingada, sus labios eran delgados y formaban una línea recta, sus cabellos eran largos de un raro color pateado, estaban sueltos pero perfectamente peinados. Vestía una camisa formal blanca de manga larga, con corbata azul oscuro, y pantalón gris además de zapatos negros.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes.-saludó mientras colocaba sus cosas sobre el pequeño escritorio, que había delante del pizarrón.

—Buenas tardes, profesor.-contestamos todos al unísono, poniéndonos de pie.

—Siéntense, por favor.-indicó, y después prosiguió. —Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, y seré su profesor de música este semestre.

Después de presentarse el profesor Taisho se giró hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a anotar el temario que se llevaría a cabo a lo largo del ciclo escolar, ya que aclaro que no todo sería practica es decir tocar los instrumentos, sino que también habría teoría, y que por ello se dividiría en temas además obviamente de marcar los porcentajes de evaluación. Al terminar se dispuso a nombrar lista, para comenzar a conocer cada nombre, y quizás poder ubicar a los alumnos, uno a uno fueron contestando.

—Rin Tamashi.-nombró Sesshomaru sin obtener respuesta.

—Rin… el profesor Taisho te está llamando.-susurró Ayame jalándola un poco.

—Eh… A sí, presente.-contestó Rin en voz alta saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Siempre es así de distraída señorita Tamashi?-indagó Sesshomaru con seriedad.

—No profesor, discúlpeme…-respondió Rin algo nerviosa.

—Espero, no se repita.-advirtió Sesshomaru sin cambiar su tono.

—Si.-aseguró Rin.

Poco tiempo después el timbre volvió a sonar por última vez anunciando el terminó de la jornada escolar, cuando el aula se vacío Áyame, Sango y yo guardamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida, pero notamos que alguien faltaba.

—Tierra a Rin es hora de irnos, ¿No vienes?-inquirió Sango llamando su atención.

—Ah… Sí, si ya voy.-contestó Rin mientras se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia la salida, escuché como timbro mi celular así que frené mi avance para contestar.

— ¿Diga?-pregunté contestando.

—Señorita Aome, siento decirle que llegare algo tarde por usted.-explicó Goshinki.

—No te preocupes Goshinki, te esperaré en el parque que está a una cuadra de la escuela.-musité tranquila.

—Está bien, señorita.- dijo Goshinki terminando la llamada.

Después de eso salí de la preparatoria aun en compañía de mis amigas, caminamos hasta el extremo de la banqueta y esperamos a que el semáforo cambiara para cruzar a la otra calle que era donde se encontraba el parque.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe más Aome?-cuestionó Sango.

—No Sango gracias, a partir de aquí puedo irme sola las veo mañana.-aseguré.

—Adiós.-me dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Adiós.-contesté agitando la mano.

Seguí mi camino hacia el lugar donde había quedado de esperar a Goshinki, no escuchaba ningún otro ruido más que el girar de las rudas de la andadera, y el soplar del viento que jugaba con mi cabello. El cielo era de un celeste bastante claro adornado por nubes blancas muy esponjadas como grandes motas de algodón, al parecer iba muy distraída ya que de pronto sentí como choqué con una persona perdiendo así el equilibrio, y cayendo de frente quedando con la andadera incrustada literalmente en la parte baja del abdomen, pero de inmediato me incorpore con ambas manos quedando de rodillas, para evitar que esta siguiera lastimándome.

—Auh… lo siento iba distraída.-expliqué mientras alzaba la vista.

—No te preocupes yo también no me fije, ¿Estas bien?-preguntó algo apenado y luego agrego de manera amable, extendiéndome una mano. —Déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias...-agradecí mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía, sintiendo de inmediato como una especie de descarga eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con una voz muy encantadora.

—A- Aome… ¿Y tú?-respondí tratando de controlar mis repentinos nervios, para después preguntarle el suyo.

—Yo me llamo Inuyasha.-contestó mientras colocaba la andadera de vuelta delante de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron dé la impresión ya que él era el muchacho que había aparecido en mis sueños todo el día de ayer. Su tez era clara, de complexión musculosa y atlética, de estatura más alta que la mía por unos siete u ocho centímetros, además se veía mayor quizá de 18 o 19 años su rostro era hermoso sin duda de rasgos finos e incluso perfectos, sus ojos eran dorados como el oro fundido mucho más expresivos que los del profesor Sesshomaru pero con el mismo misterio, su nariz era pequeña y levemente respingada, sus labios eran algo gruesos y carnosos bastante apetitosos a mis ojos, su cabellera era plateada pero estaba peinada en una cola alta. Llevaba una camisa formal de manga corta azul claro, una corbata gris, pantalón a juego y zapatos negros.

— ¿A dónde te dirigías antes de chocar conmigo?-preguntó Inuyasha.

—Iba al parque… a esperar a mi chofer.-respondí aun nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?-volvió a preguntarme Inuyasha.

—Sí, claro.-contesté.


	5. Un Acercamiento Casual

**Hola chicas no saben lo feliz y la emoción que me da ver tantos reviews de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo también veo nuevas lectoras bienvenidas espero sigan acompañando esta tierna historia hasta el final. **

**Vi también que surgieron dudas con la aparición de Inuyasha la primera es si surgirá amor a primera vista entre él y Aome pues… Saquen sus conclusiones sorpréndame XD y la segunda de si aparecerá Kikyo solo me limitare a decir que sí.**

**¿Me regalan un Review? **

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado **

**Capítulo 5 **_**Un Acercamiento Casual**_

Continué caminando por la acera en compañía de Inuyasha que me seguía de cerca, hasta que llegamos a una de las bancas en la cual nos sentamos, durante un momento hubo silencio sin que se escuchara otro ruido que el soplar del viento que movía mi cabello, además del pasto y las hojas de los enormes árboles que había alrededor.

—Gracias por acompañarme, hasta aquí.-agradecí mientras me sentaba.

—De nada, quise asegurarme de que no te pasara nada.-musitó Inuyasha.

En ese momento sentí que algo pegajoso mojaba mi codo derecho, así que lo toqué ligeramente con mi mano izquierda, fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que tenía un raspón algo profundo, traté de no darle tanta importancia pero la verdad me ardía.

—Estás sangrando.-mencionó Inuyasha viendo la herida de mi codo.

—Oh descuida, no es la primera vez que me caigo.-dije restándole importancia.

Pero entonces sin previo aviso Inuyasha saco un pañuelo de tela, y lo envolvió alrededor de mi brazo cubriendo así la herida, para evitar que se infectara. Al sentir ese leve tacto de sus dedos en mi piel, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y mi nerviosismo aumento.

—Listo.- dijo Inuyasha terminando de anudar el pañuelo.

—Gracias, voy a lavarlo y después te… lo devuelvo…- mencioné tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo.-aseguró Inuyasha.

Seguimos platicando un poco más de tiempo, era la primera vez que un chico además de Souta, se portaba así de gentil conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón deseaba que Goshinki no llegara por mí, pero al parecer lo invoqué con el pensamiento.

—Siento haber tardado tanto, señorita Aome.-escuché que me decía Goshinki a mis espaldas.

—No importa Goshinki, Inuyasha gra…-pero cuando me volví hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, ya no había nadie.

Algo extrañada y confundida subí al auto, para por fin volver a casa. Durante todo el camino me dejé llevar por mis cavilaciones recordando todo momento de mi conversación con Inuyasha, además por supuesto de cada detalle de su rostro tan hermoso, pero en especial sus hipnotizantes ojos de color dorado los cuales para mi eran como dos gotas de miel. Ya que sentía que escondían una gran dulzura, además de un misterio muy profundo continué perdida en ese pensamiento hasta que llegamos a casa.

—Mi niña… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-la voz preocupada de Kaede me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Ah solo me caí, pero no es grave nana.-contesté con voz tranquila.

—Vamos a curarte.-musitó Kaede.

—Si.-acepté.

Subimos a mi recamara me cambié el uniforme por una blusa rosa de mangas cortas, y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Finalmente volví a la cama sentándome en la orilla, mientras Kaede sacaba del botiquín de primeros auxilios todo lo necesario para curarme, limpio los rasguños que tenía en las rodillas con algodón y alcohol.

—Auh me arde nana.-dije quejándome un poco.

—Lo sé pero debo limpiar bien los rasguños para evitar que se infecten, ¿Cómo fue que te caíste?-cuestionó Kaede algo extrañada.

—Iba distraída, y me tropecé.-respondí.

En ese momento sin querer se deshizo el nudo del pañuelo que cubría mi codo, dejando así al descubierto el raspón que tenía, pero por fortuna ya no sangraba.

—No había visto este pañuelo.- dijo Kaede mientras limpiaba mi codo con un algodón mojado en agua oxigenada, y le colocaba un curita como al resto de las pequeñas lastimaduras.

—Es de… un chico que conocí hoy… él fue muy gentil me ayudo cuando me caí.-conté mientras los nervios volvían.

—Ya entiendo, iré a lavarlo.-musitó Kaede riendo un poco.

Cuando estuve sola en mi habitación caminé hacia mi escritorio me senté frente a este, y comencé a hacer las tareas de la escuela con las cuales ya estaba algo retrasada. Extrañamente aun cuando eran de temas que entendía sin grandes problemas, me estaba costando mucho trabajo concentrarme totalmente para terminarlas, en lo que pareció un parpadeo oscureció la repentina falta de luz hizo que mi vista se cansara más pronto, por lo cual tuve que encender mi lámpara de lectura que estaba al lado derecho del mueble. Justo en ese momento por fin vi el reloj de la pared.

— ¡Ya son más de las 9:30!-grité.

Sin ni siquiera sentirlo un poco ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y no había bajado a cenar con mis padres ni con Souta, como de costumbre. Al parecer mi falta de concentración me había robado más tiempo del que creí, así que terminé lo que me quedaba por hacer, y preparé mi mochila, entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelanté.-dije cerrando la mochila.

—Le traigo algo de cenar, señorita Aome.-explicó Ayumi entrando con una bandeja en las manos.

—Oh Ayumi no hacía falta, ni hambre tengo.-aseguré pero mi estómago gruño.

—Al parecer es mentira, señorita.-me contradijo Ayumi soltando una leve risita.

Ante el protestante rugido de mí insistente estómago, no pude seguir negando que en serio moría de hambre, así que me levanté del escritorio algo entumida por todas las horas que pasé sentada. Me quité la ropa que traía y en su lugar me coloqué un camisón de algodón rosa, cuando volví a la cama como de costumbre ya estaba preparada, y en el buro izquierdo se encontraba la bandeja con un sándwich de queso blanco, y un vaso de leche. Terminé con todo más pronto de lo normal.

—Ahora debo preparar mi... mochila…-musité bostezando un poco.

—No sé preocupe por eso, yo ya la he preparado esta vez.-aseguró Ayumi.

—Gracias, Ayumi.-agradecí mientras me metía en la cama.

—De nada, buenas noches señorita.- dijo Ayumi para luego retirarse.

Pronto me quedé profundamente dormida sin problemas, hasta que amaneció. Me desperté sin protestar cuando sonó el despertador, caminé hacia el vestidor me quité el camisón y me coloqué el uniforme. Al salir me senté frente al tocador pero antes de peinarme me calce los zapatos, y entonces por fin comencé a desenredar mi cabello, cuando estaba por acabar llamaron a la puerta supuse que sería Kaede ya que normalmente ella era quien me ayudaba en las mañanas, ya que mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno, pues aun cuando había sirvientas que podían hacerlo a ella le gustaba más cocinar, por si misma.

—Adelante, nana.- dije mientras le daba una última cepillada a las puntas del pelo.

—Buenos días mi niña te esperan para desayunar, y aquí está el pañuelo que traías ayer.-informó Kaede mientras me entregaba el objeto antes mencionado.

—Gracias, en seguida iré.-mencioné mientras guardaba el pañuelo en una de las bolsas de la falda, y me ponía de pie.

Bajé al comedor y tomé mi lugar habitual entonces Ayumi sirvió mi desayuno que era el único que faltaba en la mesa.

—Kaede me dijo que ayer te caíste, ¿Cómo paso Aome?-inquirió Hoshiomi mientras bebía, un poco de café.

—Me tropecé papá, es que iba distraída.-contesté mordiendo un pan tostado con mermelada.

— ¿Te lastimaste mucho?-indagó Naomi algo preocupada.

—No mamá, solo tengo unos pequeños rasguños pero pronto sanaran.-respondí terminándome el vaso de leche.

— ¿Pues dónde tenías la cabeza?-preguntó Souta.

_Esto ya se está volviendo un interrogatorio_.-pensé.

—En ninguna parte Souta.-contesté quitándome la servilleta del cuello.

Por fortuna finalmente llegó la hora de irnos a la escuela por lo que las preguntas terminaron. Al llegar a la escuela mis amigas ya me esperaban en la puerta principal, así que me reuní con ellas y nos fuimos al salón.

—Aome, ¿Estás bien?-me preguntaron unísonas, al ver las curitas en mis rodillas y en mi brazo derecho.

—Sí, solo tuve un pequeño tropezón ayer.-musité algo avergonzada.

A diferencia de mis padres y mi hermano, ellas no hicieron más preguntas al respecto del asunto, lo cual agradecí enormemente con el pensamiento. Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, sin nada distinto hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, como la cafetería aún seguía en remodelación y todas las jardineras del primer patio estaban ocupadas; nos fuimos a la parte trasera y nos acomodamos cerca del alambrado por el cual veíamos a los universitarios.

Estábamos conversando de manera muy amena y divertida, además de compartir nuestros almuerzos. Estaba por contarles como conocí a Inuyasha el día anterior pero un ruido nos interrumpió.

— ¿Y este balón de dónde salió?-inquirí mientras lo tomaba con la mano.

—Discúlpame, no pensé que lo arrojaría tan fuerte.-musitó una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

—No te preocupes.-aseguré mientras giraba el rostro para verlo.

—Es… es…- dijo Ayame tartamudeando repentinamente.

—Oh disculpen no presentarme, me llamo Koga Wolf.-se presentó.

—Mucho gusto Koga mi nombre es Aome, y ellas son mis amigas Sango, Rin, y Ayame.-musité sonriendo.

—Encantado, Aome el nombre de un ángel sin duda.-mencionó Koga con voz cordial.

—Te lo agradezco.-dije amablemente.

—No fue nada, solo…-empezó a decir Koga pero se quedó a la mitad de la frase, de pronto su expresión amable, se tornó ¿Molesta?

— ¡Hey sarnoso quieres traer ya el balón de vuelta!-gritó un voz varonil.

—Perdona linda, ¡Si tanto quieres el balón bestia ven tú por el!-retó Koga.

—Sí, tendré que hacerlo.-musitó algo fastidiado.

Después de brincar sin problemas la alambrada que nos separaba, el chico que discutía con Koga, se acercó a donde estábamos aunque ya lo había reconocido por su voz, pero al parecer él no me reconoció quizás porque no me alcanzaba a ver muy bien.

—Hola otra vez… Inuyasha.-saludé al tenerlo cerca.


	6. El Casanova

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y su cantidad de reviews es que aún no me lo puedo creer 31 reviews con solo 5 capítulos de verdad las adoro en el capítulo de hoy llega el pervertido del grupo nuestro querido Miroku ¿Qué pasara? Ya lo verán**

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado **

**¿Me regalan un review? **

**Capítulo 6 **_**El Casanova**_

— ¿Cómo es que un ángel como tú conoce al bestia de Inuyasha?-cuestionó Koga aun algo irritado.

—Eso no te incumbe sarnoso.-respondió Inuyasha con cierta arrogancia, cambiando el tono a casual al verme. —Hola Aome, ¿Cómo sigue tu herida? —

_Me reconoció…-_pensé contenta.

—Ya casi esta curada, por cierto traje tu pañuelo.-contesté mientras sonreía.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?-escuché que repetía Rin con algo de sorpresa.

—Así es Rin, eso iba a contarles antes de que la caída del balón me distrajera.-respondí mientras me levantaba para no entumecerme más.

—Déjame ayudarte linda.-pidió Koga de manera gentil.

Fue entonces que me percaté de la manera en la que Ayame miraba la actitud de Koga conmigo, así que hice una maniobra para evitarlo y hacer que por fin hablara con él sin una alambrada de por medio.

—Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo sola.-musité.

—Bien sarnoso, debemos volver para terminar el partido.-mencionó Inuyasha con el balón en las manos.

Justo en ese momento de nuevo enfoqué mí vista en los ojos de Inuyasha, y es que eran tan hipnotizantes, pero de pronto la voz de Koga me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que recordara mi objetivo inicial.

—Bueno linda, debo irme.-se despidió Koga.

—Espera, Koga.-pedí.

Al escuchar aquello ambos frenaron su paso, y volvieron a donde nos encontrábamos.

— ¿Si Aome?-me preguntó Koga de manera amable.

—Ayame es una gran… admiradora del basquetbol y quisiera hablar contigo.-respondí de manera instantánea, y me hice a un lado para que ambos quedaran de frente.

Aquella respuesta lo sorprendió bastante según pude darme cuenta, y a Ayame la dejo boquiabierta, tuvo que pasar casi un minuto eterno de silencio para que pudiera decir algo.

—La verdad de todo esto es que… Lo que yo quiero es ser tu amiga…-mencionó Ayame tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Sí, claro Ayame.-respondió Koga.

Mientras tanto yo conversaba con Inuyasha en otra jardinera, un poco más alejada saqué su pañuelo de tela de la bolsa de mi falda para devolvérselo, pero él cerró los nudillos de mi mano izquierda con suavidad, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

—De verdad, puedes quedarte con el Aome.-repitió Inuyasha, y después agregó. —Consérvalo como prueba de nuestra amistad, me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras dentro de mi sentí una gran alegría, aquel chico tan perfecto quería ser mi amigo… apenas podía creerlo.

—Pero yo… no tengo nada que darte.-musité levemente avergonzada.

—No importa, bueno debo irme tengo clase.- dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba.

—Aguarda, un momento más.- dije.

Entonces desaté la cinta que llevaba en el cabello, y la extendí justo en ese momento soplo una brisa arrebatándola de mi mano, pero entonces de manera ágil Inuyasha la atrapo en el aire con su diestra.

—La conservaré.-aseguró Inuyasha para después marcharse.

Me quede como hipnotizada viendo como brincaba de nuevo sin problemas el alambrado que dividía la preparatoria de la universidad, me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Sango me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Aome es hora, de entrar a clases.-comentó Sango.

—Ah… Si ya voy.-mencioné mientras me levantaba de la jardinera.

De nuevo nos dirigimos al salón de música ya que esa era la clase que tocaba de nuevo antes de salir. Al llegar Rin y Ayame estaban sentadas en una de las primeras filas, así que nos sentamos junto a ellas para unirnos a su plática.

—No puedo creer que, aceptara que seamos amigos.-musitó Ayame.

— ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?-preguntó Rin.

—Es que Aome se retrasó, un poco.-contestó Sango.

—Sí, eso fue lo que paso.-admití.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias Aome.- dijo Ayame con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Por?-inquirí sin entender el motivo o que cosa me agradecía.

—Por la manera en la que me ayudaste, a que Koga notara que existo.-explicó Ayame aun sonriendo.

—Realmente no hice nada, tú solita venciste tus nervios para hablarle Ayame.-musité.

—Al parecer tú le interesas.-mencionó Ayame mientras su mirada se entristecía.

—Pero a mí no me interesa, solo seremos amigos.-aseguré.

Justo en ese momento entro al salón el profesor Taisho así que nos acomodamos bien para atender la clase, aun cuando estaba con la vista centrada en el pizarrón la verdad es que esta ocasión mi pensamiento no atendía a la clase, más bien recordaba la conversación que tuve con Inuyasha. Sus palabras aun sonaban en mi mente _"Quiero ser tu amigo",_ y de nuevo sentí esa sensación tan linda de gran felicidad dentro de mi corazón.

Mientras tanto en la universidad Sho-Un cierto joven de cabello plateado, estaba en los vestidores cambiándose el uniforme de deportes, por una camisa formal blanca y unos pantalones negros, así como unos zapatos a juego. Mientras conversaba con su mejor amigo, Miroku Hoshi era un chico alto de complexión musculosa pero no tanto como la de él, de tez levemente bronceada, ojos azules, y cabellos castaños oscuros.

— ¿Se puede saber porque Koga y tú dejaron botado el partido de hoy?-cuestionó Miroku mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Feh! No exageres Miroku fue culpa del sarnoso de Koga que lanzo el balón a la preparatoria, y como no volvía yo mismo tuve que ir por el.-respondió Inuyasha.

—Mmmm.-musitó Miroku mientras se colocaba una mano en la barbilla.

— ¿Qué rayos estás pensando?-inquirió Inuyasha.

—En las chicas de preparatoria, Inuyasha.-respondió Miroku sonriendo.


	7. El Inicio De Una Amistad

**Hola chicas primero que nada les ofrezco una gran disculpa por volver a actualizar fuera de tiempo pero es que mis deberes me secuestran muchas gracias por sus reviews espero sigan disfrutando y apoyando esta historia.**

**¿Me Regalan un Review?**

**Capítulo 7 **_**El Inicio De Una Amistad**_

Finalmente sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase, lo cual me hizo regresar a la realidad, así que guarde todas mis cosas en mi mochila, menos el pañuelo que me había dado Inuyasha como prueba de nuestra amistad, por esa razón lo deje en la bolsa de mi falda.

—Aome.-escuché que me llamaban de pronto.

—Eh… ¿Si dime Sango?-pregunté reconociendo su voz al salir de mis pensamientos.

—Es hora de irnos.-avisó Sango señalando hacia la puerta donde Ayame y Rin nos esperaban.

—Sí, ya voy.-dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Mientras caminábamos me entere de que el profesor Taisho había dejado de tarea que escribiéramos una composición sobre cuál era nuestro instrumento musical favorito, y el por qué nos gustaría aprender a tocarlo. Nos acomodamos bajo la gran sombra que ofrecían las gruesas ramas del árbol sagrado, entonces retomamos la plática que había quedado inconclusa en el descanso.

—Bien Aome, ¿Cómo se conocieron Inuyasha y tú?-preguntó Rin.

—Fue el día que me tropecé, en el parque.-contesté sonriendo.

—Eso suena, muy lindo.-comentó Sango.

—Es cierto.-concedió Ayame.

Aquel comentario de mis amigas causo un sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero trate de ocultarlo echándome el cabello hacia un lado cubriéndome así el rostro.

—Hola, Aome.-escuché que me saludaban.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué te trae aquí?-pegunté sorprendida quitándome la cabellera de la cara, fue entonces cuando vi que detrás de él venía un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

—Es que un amigo quería…-pero no pudo acabar ya que lo interrumpieron.

—Miroku Hoshi.-se presentó el castaño.

—Un gusto conocerte Miroku.-musité sonriendo.

—Vine porque Miroku quería conocerte, ellas son Sango, Rin y Ayame.-explicó Inuyasha mientras le presentaba a mis amigas.

—Encantado de conocerlas, ¿Nos permitirían invitarlas a tomar un helado?-inquirió Miroku mirando especialmente a Sango.

—Pues yo… no sé…-respondí

La razón por la que dude en aceptar la invitación de Miroku, fue por que sentí miedo de incomodarlos, ya que sabía que probablemente las personas se me quedarían viendo mientras me acomodaba en la mesa, y por consecuencia a ellos también. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso pasara las pocas veces que salgo con mi familia, no era lo mismo salir con mis amigos.

— ¿Por qué no? Vamos.-me animó Sango.

—Es que…-intenté explicarle pero alguien me interrumpió.

—Hola, ángel.-me llamó Koga apareciendo de pronto, al parecer había seguido a Inuyasha.

—Hola, Koga.-contesté.

— ¡Feh! ¿Por qué viniste sarnoso?-indagó Inuyasha con tono fastidiado.

—No hablo contigo, bestia.-musitó Koga.

—Acompáñanos, Aome.-insistió Ayame.

— ¿A dónde irán?-quiso saber Koga.

—A tomar unos helados, ¿Vienes?-lo invito Ayame.

—Claro que si.-acepto Koga.

—Pero yo no sé, si me den permiso.-comenté.

—Anda Aome, ven con nosotros.- dijo Inuyasha.

Quería que yo los acompañara aquello nuevamente me hizo sentir esa sensación de enorme felicidad, pero también podría haberlo hecho solo por amabilidad, aun así dejé de dudar finalmente saqué mi celular y marqué el número de mi casa.

—Residencia Higurashi, ¿Diga?-atendió Ayumi.

—Hola Ayumi, ¿Me pasas a mi mamá por favor?-le pedí.

—Si señorita Aome, un momento.- dijo Ayumi.

Un minuto después mi madre contestó el teléfono.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa Aome?-preguntó Naomi algo preocupada.

—Tranquila solo quería pedirte permiso para ir, a tomar un helado con mis amigas.-expliqué.

Le dije solo una parte de la verdad porque sabía que si le decía, que en realidad también iban chicos, de inmediato me diría que les explicara que soy delicada y demás cosas de ese tipo, como si no fuera obvio. No me gustaba mentirle pero no me dejaba otro remedio, ya que desde que estaba en secundaria me trataba como si fuera un bebé, y eso lo detestaba.

—Está bien solo llega temprano, no quiero que después te duermas tarde haciendo la tarea.-aclaro Naomi.

—Sí, estaré en casa a las seis.-prometí.

Cuando Goshinki llego a la escuela le entregue mi mochila, para no estarla cargando todo el rato. Finalmente nos fuimos a la heladería caminamos unas cuatro cuadras hasta que llegamos, el lugar tenía el piso como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez combinando el blanco y negro. De paredes crema, las mesas eran de madera clara, y los asientos eran sillones de piel rojiza.

Nos acomodamos en dos mesas, en grupos de cuatro y tres integrantes, yo me quede con Ayame, Koga, e Inuyasha.

—Siéntate conmigo.-dijeron ambos unísonos.

Estaba por responder cuando vi de solsayo que Ayame se entristeció, por lo que opte por usar otro escape rápido.

—Me sentare con Inuyasha, porque se me hace más fácil para salir cuando nos vayamos.-musité mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

—Como digas, ángel.-mencionó Koga dirigiendo una mirada de molestia a Inuyasha.

En ese momento llego una muchacha de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello castaño no pasaría de tener unos veinte años.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar?-preguntó amablemente.

—Yo quiero la copa de explosión de manzanas.- dijo Ayame.

—Para mí un helado de cajeta.-comentó Koga.

—Sí, ¿Y para ustedes?-Nos preguntó a Inuyasha y a mí.

—La copa de chocolate claro y oscuro con almendras.-respondí.

—Lo mismo para mí, por favor.-mencionó Inuyasha.

—En un momento se las traeré.- dijo la mesera retirándose.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa ambos castaños conversaban, y Rin apenas si participaba parecía tener la mente en otro lado.

—Dime linda Sango, ¿Cómo es que aún no tienes novio?-inquirió Miroku mirándola fijamente.

—Es que… aún no ha llegado quien me conquiste.-respondió Sango algo nerviosa.

—Ya veo.- dijo Miroku esbozando una sonrisa.

Aquel gesto hizo que el corazón de Sango latiera de manera casi incontrolable, la pobre no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, para suerte suya justo en ese momento les trajeron sus órdenes.

—Rin… ¿Qué tanto haces?-cuestionó Sango al ver que no comía nada de su helado.

—Eh… Nada solo adelantaba un poco, la tarea de música.-explicó Rin cerrando su cuaderno, y guardándolo en la mochila.

— ¿Tocas algún instrumento?-le preguntó Miroku.

—Sí, el violín.-respondió Rin.

— ¿Y tú Sango?-indagó Miroku volviendo a sonreírle.

—Yo estoy… comenzando a tocar el arpa.-musitó Sango levemente sonrojada.

—El instrumento ideal, para alguien tan angelical.-halago Miroku.

En nuestra mesa en cambio había algo de tensión gracias al carácter competitivo de Inuyasha y Koga, pero eso parecía gustarle más a Ayame en él. Yo solo esperaba que esto no afectara mi amistad con ella.


	8. Jugando A ¿Conquistarte o No?

**Hola chicas muchísimas gracias por sus post saben lo importantes que son para mí, los leí todos y pido disculpas por la tardanza es que la escuela me tiene atada, por eso aunque lo deseo sigo sin poder actualizar cuando se los prometo es que no voy a abandonar esta historia y gracias también por las/os que han puesto en favoritos.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Capítulo 8 **_**Jugando A ¿Conquistarte O No…?**_

Cuando nos terminamos los helados, cada quien pago lo que consumió y salimos de la heladería.

— ¿No quieres que te de la mano? Pareces cansada.-me preguntó Koga.

La verdad era que si estaba cansada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto tiempo con la andadera, y más trayendo los zapatos de la escuela pero trate de aparentar lo contrario, sobre todo por Ayame ya que no quería que nuestra situación se tensara más de lo que estaba. Además no me equilibraba de la mano de cualquier persona.

—Gracias Koga, pero estoy bien.-contesté.

—Eres muy autosuficiente Aome.-mencionó Miroku.

—Cada día, lo intentó más.-aseguré.

Justo cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde Goshinki llego por mí, así que les ofrecí a mis amigas llevarlas a casa, cuando todas se subieron me despedí de los chicos.

—Gracias, por la invitación Miroku.-musité.

—De nada Aome, mucho gusto en conocerte Sango.-se despidió Miroku sonriéndole.

—Igualmente, Miroku.-aseguró Sango devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, Inuyasha.-me despedí perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Durante el camino Sango no dejo de hablar sobre Miroku, al parecer le sucedió lo mismo que a Ayame con la pequeña gran diferencia que a ella parecen corresponderle, y Rin parecía estar en su mundo ya que no dijo ni una palabra. Cuando llegue a casa Kaede fue a recibirme ya que mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda.

— ¿Te divertiste mi niña?-preguntó Kaede mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Sí, mucho nana.-respondí mientras entraba a mi recamara.

Camine prontamente y de inmediato me senté en la cama, y me quite los zapatos al igual que las calcetas largas, en efecto como lo había previsto tenía los pies enrojecidos sobre todo de las plantas.

—Mira nada más, tus pies.-señaló Kaede.

—No es nada sabes que siempre que camino mucho, terminan así.-dije restándole importancia.

—Traeré una tina con agua fría, y sales minerales para que el enrojecimiento se te quite pronto.-mencionó Kaede mientras salía del cuarto.

Cuando estuve sola a pesar de lo mucho que me dolían los pies me puse de pie sujetándome con más fuerza de la andadera ya que me costaba mucho dar paso por paso en esas condiciones. Finalmente llegue a mi guarda-ropa y tomé mi camisón de algodón durazno, y las pantuflas regrese a la cama me apoye una vez más en los mangos para desabrocharme la falda del uniforme después me desabotone la blusa y me coloqué la pijama justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelanté, nana.-mencioné mientras me acomodaba el cabello.

—Aquí está ya la…-pero no terminó la frase dejando la tina cerca de mí, y cambiando su voz a seria. —Aome ya sabes que cuando tienes los pies así, no debes moverte.

—Sí, pero sabes que no me gusta que hagan las cosas por mí, a menos que no haya otro remedio.-recordé.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.-comentó Kaede mientras sumergía mis pies en la tina de agua fría, y vertía un poco de aceite de rosas.

Unos quince minutos después saqué los pies del agua y los sequé con una toalla blanca.

—Mejor, ¿Verdad?-inquirió Kaede mientras tomaba la tina, para llevársela.

—Sí, gracias nana.-agradecí mientras me colocaba las pantuflas.

Mientras esperaba a que la merienda estuviera lista preparé mis cosas y saqué mi cuaderno de música para escribir la composición que había pedido el profesor Taisho.

_**Mi Instrumento Favorito**_

_De todos los instrumentos musicales que existen, mi favorito es el piano ya que atravez de él se pueden expresar los sentimientos que oculta tu corazón como son; tristeza, alegría, felicidad, amor… Las melodías pueden relajarte, inspirarte e incluso hacerte soñar también marcar momentos de tu vida, traerte recuerdos a veces dulces, otros tiernos, e inclusive tristes._

_En mi caso la razón por la que deseo aprender a tocarlo, es porque desde pequeña me atrajo mucho, además siempre he querido interpretar y componer dulces melodías que reflejen mi sentir al igual que mis demás sueños._

_Yo sé que muchos piensan que para ello se requiere el uso de las dos manos, pero dentro de mi siento que el que yo solo pueda usar una eso no es impedimento alguno para conseguirlo, pues dentro de mí siento una pasión latente hacia el piano._

_Y lo que más anhelo es una oportunidad, solo una para que mis manos se deslicen por las teclas, y que de ellas salgan las creaciones más dulces que puede crear mi corazón… _

Cuando la terminé cerré mi cuaderno y lo guarde en la mochila, después __me senté delante del tocador, y cepille mi cabello con calma para deshacer los nudos que se habían hecho a causa del aire de la tarde, justo cuando terminé llamaron a la puerta.

—Pase.-dije.

—Te traigo un sándwich de queso y un vaso de leche con chocolate, ya que no debes de tener mucha hambre después del helado.-me dijo Naomi mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre mi buro.

—Gracias, mamá.-mencioné mientras tomaba el sándwich.

Me quede conversando con mi madre hasta que acabe de cenar, lo disfrute mucho ya que pocas veces podía hablar con ella, pero eran momentos de calidad y por supuesto especiales, le di las buenas noches ajuste el despertador a las 6 de la mañana, y me recosté quedándome profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté antes de que sonara el despertador, caminé hacia el baño y abrí las llaves de la tina cuando se llenó toqué el agua apenas con las yemas de los dedos para no perder mi escaso equilibrio, era ideal así que me sujete de uno de los tubos de la esquina, y entre. Comencé a enjabonarme el cuerpo cuando escuché a alguien llamarme desde afuera.

—Mi niña… ¿Estas bien?-Era la voz de Kaede.

—Sí, nana.-contesté mientras salía de la tina, y me colocaba la bata.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto Kaede estaba junto a la cama con mi uniforme limpio en las manos, me senté y comencé a secarme el cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no esperaste a que te preparara el baño como siempre?-inquirió Kaede de nuevo.

—Es que quise levantarme, más temprano.-respondí mientras me abotonaba la blusa, cuando me sentí la bolsa de la falda vacía me preocupe. — ¿Dónde está el pañuelo que traía? —

—Lo deje sobre tu buro.-contestó Kaede.

Terminé de arreglarme baje al comedor y tomé un desayuno rápido, llegue a la escuela casi derrapando para que sonara el timbre, por lo que convertí la andadera en patines para llegar a tiempo al salón.

— ¡Aome no corras, que te vas a caer!-Alcancé a oír que me gritaba Souta.

— ¡Lo siento pero voy tarde! Adiós.-contesté.

Y en efecto por correr sin fijarme en los baches que había en el patio, me caí justo afuera del salón.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿Está bien?-me preguntó el profesor.

—Sí, siento si llegue tarde.-dije disculpándome.

—No sé preocupe por eso, vaya a su lugar.-mencionó dándome la mano para levantarme.

—Gracias.-musité.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, quitando ese pequeño incidente pero al menos no tuve retardos, como ya habían terminado de remodelar la cafetería nos fuimos a almorzar cuando sonó el timbre del descanso, cuando todas nos servimos nuestras bandejas, nos acomodamos en una mesa para cuatro justo al fondo.

— ¿De qué instrumento escribieron ustedes?-preguntó Ayame.

—Yo sobre el arpa.-contestó Sango mordiendo su manzana.

—Yo sobre el violín, lo toco desde los 8 años.-musitó Rin.

—Yo escogí el piano, aunque nunca lo he tocado.-expliqué.

— ¿Y tú Ayame?-Quiso saber Sango.

—Pues yo… Elegí el clarinete.-contestó Ayame algo nerviosa.

Continuamos almorzando y conversando hasta que sonó el timbre, para sorpresa de muchas la primera en levantarse de la mesa fue Rin, parecía más que entusiasmada por llegar al salón de música.

— ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!-gritó Rin desde la puerta de la cafetería.

Llegamos con bastante tiempo de sobra para poder acomodarnos en la primera fila, dejando nuestros cuadernos fuera, conversamos un rato hasta que de improvisto llegó el profesor Taisho causando que todo quedara en silencio absoluto de uno en uno fuimos leyendo nuestras composiciones.

—Es uno de los instrumentos de cuerdas más delicados y de mayor importancia en una orquesta principalmente, por esa razón es mi favorito.-terminó de narrar Rin.

— Las creaciones más dulces que puede crear mi corazón…-musité acabando de leer.

—Bastante profundo, señorita Higurashi y…-continuó Sesshomaru dirigiéndose esta vez a Rin. —Una reflexión muy adecuada sobre la importancia, de la interpretación del violín excelente señorita Tamashi.

En la universidad Sho Un sonaba la campana de la salida por lo cual había mucho movimiento de estudiantes y profesores todos felices porque era viernes lo que daba pasó a un muy deseado fin de semana.

—Bien, ¿Y quién será tu cita este Sábado?-indago Inuyasha mientras andaba hacia la salida, en compañía de cierto castaño de ojos azules.

—No lo sé, ya salí con todas las chicas del salón.-respondió Miroku desanimado.

—Del salón, y de la universidad entera.-corrigió Inuyasha conteniendo su risa.

—Mmmm, eso es cierto.-coincidió Miroku frotándose la barbilla.

—Amigo admítelo, te has quedado sin chica para salir.-musitó Inuyasha.

—No hay una, Sango Takeda.-mencionó Miroku sonriendo.

—Pfff es una chica de preparatoria.-bufó Inuyasha ya que conocía las malas costumbres del castaño.

—Oh cambia esa cara, dije que solo saldré con ella.-aseguró Miroku.

—Sí, si como digas.- dijo Inuyasha rindiéndose.

Después de dejar a su malhumorado mejor amigo, Miroku se dirigió hacia la preparatoria buscando a la que según él sería su próxima conquista en su ya larga lista, estaba por desistir creyendo que ya se había marchado a casa cuando de repente la vio, estaba conversando muy animada con sus amigas.

—Hola, linda Sango que bueno que te alcance.-saludó Miroku sonriendo.

—Miroku que… sorpresa.-mencionó Sango algo extrañada.

—Yo quisiera saber si, ¿Te gustaría salir mañana conmigo?-preguntó Miroku mirándola a los ojos.

Aquello tomo totalmente desprevenida a la castaña y no sabía que responder, pero luego de un momento hablo.

—Claro, que si.-contestó Sango.


	9. Una Cita Divertida

**Wow 45 reviews gracias por el apoyo bueno esta vez le toca a la pareja de Sango y Miroku. Por lo que este capítulo lo verán narrado en tercera persona esto solo ocurrirá siempre que hable de otra pareja que no sea Inuyasha y Aome [Solo para ellos es la primera persona] Disfrútenlo **

**Capítulo 9 **_**Una Cita Divertida**_

Después de intercambiar celulares con el castaño de ojos azules Sango se despidió de sus amigas, y se marchó a casa con una sonrisa que apenas si le cabía en los labios. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, arregló su recamara se dio una rápida ducha, y al acabar se acercó a su armario.

Buscó entre toda su ropa algo para ponerse, luego de un rato de escarbar entre sus innumerables conjuntos al fin pudo decidirse. Eligió una blusa azul cielo tipo straple, una falda blanca de corte lineal que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, además de unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo cepillo con esmero su larga cabellera castaña peinándola en una coleta alta. Tomo su bolsa que descansaba sobre su cama, y la cruzo sobre su pecho.

Era un día espléndido el sol brillaba en lo alto del firmamento el cual esa mañana estaba pintado de un celeste intenso, adornado por espesas nubes blancas las cuales parecían ser de algodón.

Entro a la enorme plaza la cual estaba repleta de parejas que al parecer habían quedado para verse esa misma tarde. Busco durante un rato con la mirada entre la gente hasta que por fin se encontró con aquel par de ojos azules que parecían encantarla.

—Hola Miroku, lamentó la demora.-saludó Sango disculpándose con un gesto apenado.

El muchacho de ojos azules vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta, la cual permitía ver sus brazos que poseían músculos pero no eran muy evidentes, además al parecer la prenda era de su talla exacta ya que se le pegaba mucho al cuerpo lo cual hacia que su abdomen bien trabajado se notase fácilmente atravez de la tela; combinada con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, y zapatos a juego.

—No te preocupes linda Sango.-musitó Miroku con una sonrisa, y después le preguntó. — ¿Qué película quieres ver? -

—Cualquiera está bien, solo que no sea de terror.-contestó Sango.

Entonces se acercaron a la taquilla para comprar las entradas, como buen conquistador selecciono una película romántica **The Last Kiss **aunque ella insistió en pagar su parte, Miroku no se lo permitió pues sabía que no era lo habitual, antes de que entraran a la sala pasaron por la dulcería y compro un combo de palomitas.

La función transcurrió de manera normal, con la excepción de que a veces las manos de ambos se rozaban de manera leve, cuando tomaban palomitas del contenedor lo cual ocasionó que las mejillas de Sango se ruborizaran.

Al salir del cine decidieron ir a comer, así que fueron a un pequeño puesto de fideos y sushi tradicionales que estaba a mano derecha. Habían varias mesas rectangulares de madera clara, las sillas eran de metal con el asiento acojinado de un tono beige, se acomodaron en una que era para dos personas luego de observar un rato los menús cada uno eligió lo que comería y bebería.

Por lo que el castaño se levantó y fue hacia la enorme barra de azulejo crema revestida con una cubierta de madera caoba, para pedir los platos en seguida lo atendió una joven de tez canela, ojos azules y cabello negro, estaba vestida con una blusa durazno claro estilo formal de mangas cortas, una falda corta a juego y unas zapatillas grises.

—Hola, ¿Decidieron que van a pedir?-preguntó de forma amable.

—Si yo quiero el sushi de camarón con pulpo y una coca cola, y para ella.-musitó Miroku señalando a Sango, con un gesto de la mirada. —La sorpresa especial de fideos, y un té de limón.

—En un momento están.-aseguró la chica para después entregarle un papel con su número de orden.

Mientras esperaban por sus platillos ambos conversaron sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos y demás cosas, Miroku se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que tenía en común con ella a pesar de que apenas era una estudiante de preparatoria; no podía negar que era muy bonita.

—Me he divertido mucho, gracias.-expresó Sango mientras sonreía.

—Eso me alegra mucho.-admitió Miroku mirándola a los ojos.

Justo entonces una voz interrumpió su conversación.

—Orden 120, lista.-avisaron.

—Es la nuestra, iré por lo mío.-mencionó Sango poniéndose de pie.

—De ninguna manera, espera aquí por favor.-pidió Miroku.

Pocos minutos después el castaño volvió con los platillos de ambos, y los colocó en su sitio al igual que las bebidas.

El sushi estaba preparado con arroz perfectamente mezclado con la carne de pulpo y los pequeños trozos de camarón, todo hecho en rollitos de alga con una guarnición de verduras fritas. En cambio la sorpresa de fideos además de estos contenía un poco de surimi, camarón, carne de pulpo, chile verde, algas, y un tazón de arroz frito con pepinillos.

—Gracias, por la comida.-dijeron unísonos.

Disfrutaron cada bocado de su comida, entre risas y un poco más de charla cuando terminaron ambos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a elegir el postre como ya no tenían mucha hambre eligieron las tradicionales galletas de la fortuna las cuales según decía una antigua creencia popular la predicción que traían dentro era algo inevitable, es decir fuera bueno o malo, tarde o temprano sucedería.

La primera en descubrir su predicción fue la castaña la cual decía…

"_**Al principio todo será un espejismo como la mayoría de los oasis que se creen ver en los áridos desiertos, pero después se convertirá en la realidad más maravillosa que puede existir"**_

No la tomó muy en serio, solo como un bonito pensamiento así que lo guardo en su bolso.

Seguidamente Miroku abrió su galleta la cual traía lo siguiente…

"_**Lo que empezó como un juego para ti, se convertirá en lo que siempre quisiste pero cuando seas consciente de ello quizás ya sea demasiado tarde"**_

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa pues más que una predicción, parecía ser una advertencia sobre sus intenciones para con Sango. La cita estaba por terminar y ni siquiera la había besado, cuando en su larga lista para ese momento ya había conseguido más que eso con las otras chicas, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ella era muy distinta.

Finalmente la acompaño hasta su casa, justo cuando cayó el atardecer pintando el cielo de un precioso color rosáceo con unos jirones anaranjados, cuando llegaron a la puerta antes de entrar ella se giró para mirarlo y despedirse.

—Fue una fabulosa tarde, gracias Miroku.- dijo Sango.

—De nada linda Sango, te agradezco que aceptaras.-expresó Miroku.

En ese momento la chica de cabellos castaños metió la mano en su bolso para sacar las llaves de su casa, pero cuando las tomo sin querer estas se resbalaron de su diestra; así que se agacho para recogerlas, cuando las tomo sintió como su mano roso con la de Miroku apenas muy levemente pero eso provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando quiso apartarla para levantarse del piso él no se lo permitió, así que ambos terminaron levantándose sin soltarse de la mano.

—Lo siento…-articulo Sango mirándolo a los ojos.

Poco a poco el rostro de Miroku se fue acercando al suyo sin apartar ni un momento sus ojos de su mirada provocando un enorme nerviosismo en ella, pero también que su corazón latiera muy fuerte como nunca antes le había pasado.

Fue casi como una eternidad pero finalmente sus labios se unieron al principio en un rose tímido y gentil, que después se fue tornando profundo al igual que demandante, podía sentir como las manos del muchacho se colocaban alrededor de su cintura, todo parecía ser mágico hasta que de pronto sintió como su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciarle la parte trasera, lo cual la hizo salir del encanto y molestarse bastante.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-gritó Sango muy enfadada.

—Sa… Sango yo puedo explicarlo…-musitó Miroku repentinamente nervioso.

— ¡Eres un pervertido, esa es la única explicación!-espetó Sango mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada, para después entrar a su casa.

Miroku estaba totalmente fuera de sí, no porque le hubiera dolido la bofetada que le dio Sango, ni por que estuviera molesto si no porque aquel beso fue muy diferente a los otros miles que dio en su vida, ya que este le dejo un sabor distinto en los labios además de una sensación en su interior que no entendía.


	10. La Confidencia De Sango

**Buenas noches chicas les traigo el primer capítulo de los 3 que subiré en esta semanita de vacaciones de Primavera disfrútenlo y las veo el Jueves ¿Vale? Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras las invito también a empaparse de miel y romanticismo en Un Amor Del Destino espero verlas allí también ¿Si? **

**Nota: La narración vuelve a ser en primera persona cuando esta cambie yo se los avisare al inicio del capítulo. **

**Capítulo 10 **_**La Confidencia De Sango**_

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi recamara, sumida en un profundo sueño pero de pronto sentí que algo húmedo y pegajoso me hacía cosquillas en el rostro, así que no tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos.

—Deysi detente haces cosquillas, ya desperté.-dije mientras reía.

Después de quitarme las cobijas de encima, coloque a mi pequeña consentida sobre mis desordenadas cobijas, mientras me agachaba para ponerme las pantuflas, al igual que la bata, la cual reposaba en un extremo de la cama. Después tomé mi celular, que estaba sobre el buro, entonces vi que tenía un mensaje de texto era de Sango.

_Buenos días Aome,_

_Lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero es que necesito_

_Hablarte sobre algo importante,_

_¿Podría ir a tu casa?_

Aquello me extraño bastante, pero al mismo tiempo me daba curiosidad saber qué era eso tan importante que necesitaba contarme. Así que empecé a escribirle mi respuesta.

_Hola Sango, no te preocupes _

_Claro que puedes venir a mi casa_

_Mi dirección es;_

_Residencial Arrow #2028 INT. 19 Col. Colmillo de Acero,_

_Te invito a tomar el té._

Cuando terminé de escribirlo se lo envié, y me giré hacia donde Deysi estaba acostada bocarriba.

—Hoy tendremos, visita.-le conté mientras le rascaba la pancita.

Finalmente me levanté de la cama y sujeta de la andadera caminé hasta el baño, y entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Abrí las llaves del agua para llenar la tina, cuando estuvo lista busqué en el estante de esencias hasta que encontré el frasco de pepino y melón, lo abrí y vertí un chorrito. Por fin entre al agua sujetándome de uno de los tubos horizontales, dejando que ese fresco aroma impregnara toda mi piel, después lave mi cabello con shamphoo de fresas silvestres, la ducha no me tomo más de media hora, cuando terminé salí de la misma manera en la que entre, apoyando los pies con cuidado, y me coloqué la bata de costumbre para después salir del baño.

Antes de entrar de vuelta al cuarto principal tomé del closet la ropa que me pondría una vez que lo hice volví a mi recamara. Me senté en la cama y comencé a secarme el cuerpo. Elegí una blusa blanca estilo campirana que permitía ver los hombros y era corte V, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura corte recto. Cuando terminé de vestirme caminé hasta el tocador, me sujete de uno de los extremos para acomodarme en la silla de madera clara, y quedar exactamente frente al espejo.

Tomé el cepillo y empecé a cepillar mi cabello con cuidado pensé en hacerme una cola de caballo, pero mejor decidí dejármelo suelto ya que aún estaba algo húmedo y también porque me costaba algo de trabajo elaborarme ciertos peinados ya que se requería el uso de ambas manos.

Antes eso hacía que mi madre y yo discutiéramos constantemente, pues ella alegaba que se me haría más fácil peinarme sola si tuviera el cabello corto, pues de lo contrario se me maltrataría por que al principio no podía desenredármelo bien yo sola. Pero de ninguna manera renunciaría a conservar mi larga cabellera, a cambio de mi independencia personal, al final después de mucha práctica logre vencer.

Cuando estaba terminando de cepillar mi flequillo, caí en cuenta de que había olvidado ponerme las zapatillas, después de buscar un momento con la mirada las vi, estaban bajo la cama. Me giré para levantarme e ir por ellas vi como Deysi se bajaba y las tomaba con cuidado de no maltratarlas, para dejarlas delante de mí me agache y me las calcé hacían juego con la blusa.

—Gracias, pequeña.-agradecí mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Finalmente salí de mi cuarto para bajar al comedor justo entonces me encontré con Ayumi en el pasillo.

—Buenos días, señorita Aome.- dijo Ayumi sonriéndome.

—Buenos días, Ayumi.-contesté mientras me colocaba junto al pasamanos de la escalera, para empezar a bajar.

A los pocos minutos descendí el último escalón, y después de que Ayumi colocó la andadera de nuevo delante de mí, entre al enorme comedor. Había una gran mesa de fino roble chocolate con diez sillas a juego con cojines de piel blancos, las paredes eran amarillo claro con listeles de girasoles, y unas cuantas pinturas de diversos paisajes. Me acomodé en uno de los sitios principales que ya se encontraba dispuesto, con un mantel individual color crema una servilleta de tela blanca, y cubiertos de plata.

—Madrugaste, mi niña.-mencionó Kaede mientras entraba al comedor, con una bandeja bien servida.

—Es que una amiga, vendrá a verme y a tomar el té.-expliqué mientras me acomodaba la servilleta en el cuello.

Kaede me había preparado huevos estrellados bien cocidos, acompañados de rollitos de jamón frito, un tazón de arroz, una taza de chocolate caliente y un pequeño pie de queso.

—Nana, me harás engordar.-regañé falsamente.

—Tonterías estas en pleno desarrollo, así que debes alimentarte bien.-musitó Kaede.

Comí cada bocado masticándolo como unas diez veces antes de pasármelo, dejando para el final la mitad de la taza de chocolate, y el pie de queso.

Los deguste de la misma manera que antes hice con el resto del desayuno, cuando estaba por dar el último bocado, entro al comedor Yuka otra de las sirvientas.

—Disculpe señorita, pero es que su amiga ha llegado.-informó Yuka.

—Gracias, en un momento voy.-dije mientras me limpiaba los labios, y me ponía de pie.

Poco después entre a la sala donde Sango me esperaba.

—Hola, Sango.-la saludé acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Aome, gracias por aceptar verme tan de repente.-agradeció Sango.

Mi amiga vestía una blusa roja de mangas cortas cuello "U" Una falda negra corte recto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas de piso a juego. Por supuesto llevaba su cabellera castaña peinada en una media cola alta.

—De nada, Sango.-dije sonriéndole.

Caminamos hasta la enorme terraza la cual estaba en una de las esquinas del jardín delantero, el cual estaba repleto de distintas flores; violetas, tulipanes, pensamientos, girasoles orquídeas, rosas, margaritas y demás. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado mostrándose de un pálido celeste coronado por un deslumbrante y cálido sol, moviendo las esponjosas y blancas nubes con una leve brisa.

Al llegar nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de pino redonda, quedando cubiertas por una gran sombrilla de plástico, una frente a la otra.

—Tu casa es enorme, Aome.-comentó Sango.

—La construyeron, cuando era pequeña.-expliqué.

—Bueno de lo que quiero hablarte es…-comenzó a decir Sango pero se detuvo.

—Puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie si es lo que te preocupa.-prometí.

—Lo que sucede es que, me bese con Miroku en nuestra cita…-confesó Sango mientras se ruborizaba.

—Eso es grandioso.-dije contenta.

—Si lo fue, pero… Lo bofetee.-admitió Sango.

Estaba por preguntarle la razón del porque lo hizo, pero en ese momento apareció Ayumi con un servicio de té, y unas galletas recién hechas.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita?-preguntó Ayumi mientras colocaba la bandeja en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

—No gracias, Ayumi.-contesté.

Cuando se marchó acomodé un par de tazas, y serví un poco de té al igual que unas galletas.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?-inquirí mientras bebía un poco de mi taza.

—Es que durante el beso él coloco una de sus manos, en mis…-respondió Sango sin poder terminar ya que se avergonzó.

—Quieres decir que intentó pasarse de listo.-adiviné.

Ella solo asintió aun con el rostro sonrojado, seguimos platicando amenamente y entre la conversación me confesó que a pesar del incidente la cita fue muy linda, y por supuesto que el beso le había gustado mucho.

Pero que aun así todavía no estaba muy segura de sí le daría la oportunidad de disculparse.


	11. Creando Recuerdos

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana de vacaciones sé que es plena madrugada pero no podre colocarlo más tarde y la verdad no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews y no olviden visitar también Un Amor Del Destino ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Domingo.**

**Capítulo 11**___**Creando Recuerdos**_

Llego el lunes lo que significaba el inicio de una nueva semana de clases, estaba terminando de cepillarme el cabello como de costumbre cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante.-dije acomodándome el flequillo.

—Mi niña, se te hace tarde.- dijo Kaede al entrar.

En ese momento vi el pequeño reloj que estaba en el tocador, y me alarme pues en efecto era tarde.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Por favor dile a Ayumi que ya no sirva mi desayuno.-pedí poniéndome rápidamente en pie, lo que obviamente hizo titubear mi equilibrio.

—Ten calma.-mencionó Kaede.

—No soy un bebé nana, no hay tiempo.-mencioné saliendo de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos bien aferrada al pasamanos para no caerme, pero aun así la cara de mi madre era de preocupación. Apenas puse un pie en el suelo firme hablo.

—Aome Higurashi, sabes que no debes de…-protestó Naomi pero no la deje acabar.

—Si ya lo sé no debo bajar así, porque podría caerme pero voy tarde.-me excusé.

De nuevo por un gran milagro llegamos a tiempo a la escuela, me despedí de Souta en la puerta y después me dirigí al salón escuchando como timbraba la campana rogando por no caerme, y porque el profesor no hubiese llegado. Cuando entre al salón, suspiré profundamente al ver que no estaba.

—Estas a salvo, Aome.-dijeron mis amigas al unísono.

—Si…-coincidí tranquila.

—Te salvaste, por un pelo de rana Higurashi.-escuché decir al profesor a mis espaldas.

Aquello hizo que me avergonzara bastante así que no hice ningún comentario y me fui a mi lugar. Otra de mis clases favoritas era la de literatura, me gustaba mucho leer sobre todo obras del género romántico.

—Quien puede decirme, ¿Cuáles eran los apellidos de las familias de Romeo y Julieta?-preguntó el profesor.

—Los Montesco, y los Capuleto.-contesté.

— ¿En dónde tenían que encontrarse?-volvió a preguntar.

—Debían encontrarse de noche en secreto, bajo el balcón de Julieta.-respondí nuevamente.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de manera habitual y sin ningún inconveniente más que volviera a apenarme. Cuando sonó el timbre del descanso caminamos hasta las jardineras traseras con vista a la cancha de basquetbol de la universidad, pues hacia un día muy lindo como para comer en la cafetería, estábamos por comenzar a almorzar cuando escuchamos un ruido en la alambrada.

— ¿Podemos almorzar con ustedes?-preguntaron al unísono.

—Si.-respondimos igualmente al unísono.

Después de esa respuesta colectiva uno a uno brincaron ágilmente, la alambrada que nos dividía.

—Hola Aome, luces linda hoy.-saludó Inuyasha sentándose junto a mí.

—Gracias Inuyasha, me…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar me interrumpieron.

— ¡Oye bestia yo iba a sentarme con Aome!-reclamó Koga cruzándose de brazos.

—Mala suerte, sarnoso.-mencionó Inuyasha mientras abría la caja de su almuerzo.

Nos acomodamos sobre el césped formando un circulo nosotras nos sentamos en la posición de flor de loto, y los chicos sobre sus rodillas. Por supuesto Ayame estaba feliz de que le hubiera tocado junto a Koga, e intentaba sacarle platica él le contestaba pero aun así no dejaba de mirarme, podía sentirlo lo cual me era incomodo sobre todo por mi amiga.

— ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-le pregunté a Inuyasha.

—La lasaña.-respondió Inuyasha, para después morder su bola de arroz.

—Un platillo italiano, muy delicioso.-mencioné.

—Así es.-concordó Inuyasha.

Rin conversaba muy divertida con Sango mientras que Miroku trataba de obtener su atención, pero ella no se la concedía lo cual lo tenía desanimado ya que en serio quería disculparse.

—Oye Sango…-llamaba Miroku.

—Y es que en serio Rin, no podría estar con alguien pervertido.-le comentaba Sango a Rin.

—Nadie podría Sango yo en tu lugar me negaría rotundamente, a salir con él de nuevo.-musitó Rin.

Aunque en ningún momento mencionaron su nombre, Miroku comprendió que con esas indirectas, la castaña no podía estar hablando de otro que no fuera él.

Justo en ese momento recordé que traía mi cámara sin duda era el momento idóneo para sacar fotografías así lo hice la saque de mi bolso y a la primera que sorprendí fue a Ayame.

—Oh Aome por favor no, nunca salgo bien en ninguna foto.-expresó Ayame nerviosa.

—Tonterías ahora… ¡Sonríe!-dije mientras le colocaba despacio mi diestra sobre los hombros, para después oprimir el botón de capturar que en efecto dio una foto preciosa.

Después de ese primer flash la cámara fue pasando a diferentes manos, en la siguiente salimos Sango y yo, después Rin, Ayame, y ella posaron juntas. Los chicos no tardaron en unirse esta vez se creó una escena muy graciosa ya que gracias a las costumbres de Miroku, mi amiga no salió con buena cara, y casi aplasta a la pobre Ayame. Tomamos una más sentadas bajo un frondoso árbol.

—Se ven muy lindas chicas.-comentó Ayame con la cámara en las manos.

—Ahora tú e Inuyasha.-exclamó Rin.

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo se acomodó detrás de mí, y me rodeo la parte baja del abdomen con ambos brazos, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara un poco e incluso algo de tensión en el cuerpo, pero no era incomoda.

— ¿Te estoy apretando muy fuerte, o no te gusta que te abracen así?-preguntó Inuyasha al percatarse de mi tensión.

—No para nada… me apretaste, y me gusta que me abraces así…-susurré mientras echaba parte de mi cabello, sobre mi hombro izquierdo y sonreía.

—A la cuenta de tres digan wiski.-indicó Rin mientras enfocaba la lente, y procedía a contar. —Uno, dos, ¡Tres!

—Déjame ver, como salimos Rin.-pedí

—Salimos muy bien, Aome.-comentó Inuyasha mirando la fotografía en la cámara.

—Si.-coincidí sonriendo.

— ¿Me darías un duplicado?-inquirió Inuyasha.

—Si, en cuanto las revele te la doy…-contesté tratando de no hacer obvio mi sonrojo.

Finalmente de nuevo sonó el timbre para entrar a la última clase.

—Debemos irnos, si no el profesor nos dejara afuera.- dijo Rin.

—Es cierto, pero yo aún no quiero irme.-comentó Ayame.

—No quisiera que perdieras una clase, por mi culpa.-musitó Koga.

Aquello ocasiono que Ayame sonriera ampliamente.

—Hasta luego, chicos.-se despidió Sango.

—Sango… ¿Podríamos hablar?-intervino Miroku deteniéndola.

—Tendrá que ser en otro momento.-contestó Sango alejándose.

—Bueno, yo también me voy.-dije mientras me ponía de rodillas, para después estirar las manos y sujetarme de los mangos de la andadera.

—Déjame ayudarte.-pidió Inuyasha ofreciéndome su mano era increíble cómo es que sabía tomar mi mano, sin hacer titubear ni un poco mi equilibrio.

—Gracias, hasta pronto Inuyasha.-agradecí antes de encaminarme al salón.

Cuando llegue me situé junto a mis amigas, y a los minutos entro el profesor Taisho estábamos viendo las distintas composiciones de varios músicos, del estilo clásico; Frederick Chopin, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig van Beethoven, y por supuesto mi favorito Claude-Achille Debussy.

—Tienen una semana para practicar las piezas que se les ha asignado, esto es para aquellos que gustan del piano, del violín y demás instrumentos de cuerda y teclas.-anunció el profesor Sesshomaru.

Justo entonces de nuevo sonó la campana dando por terminada la clase.

—Los que necesiten asesoría extra, pueden buscarme en el salón de maestros mañana.- dijo nuevamente el profesor Sesshomaru antes de salir del aula.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de salida Goshinki ya estaba esperándome, por lo que no pude conversar más con mis amigas.

— ¿Le pasa algo señorita Aome?-preguntó Goshinki justo cuando llegábamos a casa.

—No Goshinki, solo me quede pensando en una tarea.-contesté mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto.

Al entrar Yuka me recibió ya que Ayumi estaba ayudando a mi nana con la comida, subí a mi recamara como siempre mientras ella iba detrás de mí cargando mis cosas.

Me cambié el uniforme por una blusa de tirantes blanca, unos shorts cortos azul claro y los zapatos por unas sandalias abiertas a juego. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.-musité.

—Kaede le manda su comida, señorita.-explicó Ayumi colocando la bandeja en la mesita central, de la pequeña sala de estar.

—Gracias, Ayumi.-dije antes de que se retirara.

Esta vez deguste un plato de tallarines, con una jarra de agua de arroz y una copa de fresas con crema. Cuando terminé me dispuse a hacer mi tarea de literatura, y de historia, debí haberme concentrado mucho ya que cuando vi el reloj eran las 6:30 pm por lo que probablemente mis padres ya habrían vuelto a casa.

Así que disponía de treinta minutos para hablarles de mi tarea de música, aunque casi podía adivinar su respuesta sobre todo la de mi madre. Salí de mi habitación y baje con cuidado, para luego entrar a la sala y sentarme suspiré hondamente antes de comenzar.

—Mamá, papá.-llamé.

— ¿Si Aome?-dijeron unísonos.

—Necesito tomar clases de piano.-solté.

—Sabes que tus manos no están totalmente capacitadas, para eso cariño.-recordó Naomi.

—Es que el profesor de música me ha dejado de tarea ensayar una pieza, y solo tengo una semana.-expliqué mostrándole las partituras.

—Si es por ese motivo, tal vez deberíamos…-argumentó mi padre pero no pudo terminar ya que mi madre lo interrumpió.

—No alimentes sus fantasías Hoshiomi, en todo caso iré a hablar con el profesor y…-Ya no pude soportar escuchar lo que sabía que venía.

— ¡No mamá no quiero que hables con el profesor Taisho! Para que me excuse de esta tarea por la condición de mi mano derecha…-musité algo alterada.

—Cariño tú sabes que no puedes hacerlo…-insistió Naomi.

—No, no lo sé… ¡Porque ni siquiera me has dejado intentarlo!-continué diciendo mientras los ojos se me enrojecían.

—Ya está la cena.-avisó Kaede entrando a la sala, pero su expresión se volvió preocupada al ver mi estado. — ¿Qué tienes mi niña? —

—Nada nana, nada.-contesté mientras me levantaba de golpe del sillón.

—Pero… ¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó Kaede.

—No ahora no podría comer, nada…-respondí mientras dejaba la andadera junto al pasamanos de la escalera, y empezaba a subir.

—Aome…-me llamo mi padre.

—Por favor no papá…-susurré.

Podía sentir como mis ojos volvían a enrojecerse. Cuando entre a mi recamara caminé hasta el armario sujetándome de las paredes, tome mi pijama me la coloqué y después de la misma manera llegue a la cama, fue entonces cuando por fin sentí como unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por mis ojos, sabía que no eran más que de pura frustración. La razón muy sencilla por situaciones como la de hace un momento no comprendía la actitud de mi madre, porque durante mi niñez siempre me recalcó que soy una persona normal como cualquier otra, si así era entonces porque me impedía hacer lo que me gusta, y ver realmente por mí misma, si de verdad no era apta para tocar el piano.


	12. El Profesor Indicado

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el tercer y último capítulo de esta semana de vacaciones sé que es plena madrugada pero no podre colocarlo más tarde y la verdad no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews y no olviden visitar también Un Amor Del Destino ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Miércoles.**

**Capítulo 12 ** _**El Profesor Indicado**_

Cuando desperté sentí mis ojos cansados por todo lo que había llorado durante la noche, estiré la mano izquierda para encender mi lamparita de noche que estaba sobre el buró. Entonces vi que el despertador marcaba las 6:30 am, por lo que me incorporé sobre la cama, quité las cobijas y me levanté. Mientras caminaba por la habitación fui encendiendo el resto de las luces hasta dejar todo iluminado.  
Entré al baño lave mi rostro con agua fría para deshacerme de la sensación de pereza que tenía, además de masajear ligeramente las marcas que había bajo mis ojos, causadas por las lágrimas. Así mismo me cepille los dientes.

Volví a la recamara principal y me coloqué un uniforme limpio, al igual que calcetas largas y los zapatos bien lustrados. Al terminar de vestirme me senté delante del tocador y cepille mi cabellera unas cien veces hasta dejarla completamente lacia, entonces llamaron a la puerta. 

—Adelante.-musité.

—Buenos días señorita Aome, la esperan para desayunar.-explicó Ayumi al entrar.

—Sí ahora voy, gracias Ayumi.-respondí mientras me daba un último vistazo en el espejo. 

No desayune más que un plato de avena con leche y una manzana, mi apetito no era mucho así sucedía cada vez que me acostaba enfadada por algo. Cuando acabé, limpie los restos de mi boca y me levanté en silencio para seguir a Souta que se había adelantado un poco, mientras íbamos en el auto por fin se decidió a decirme lo que rondaba por su cabeza, desde que salimos de casa. 

—Hermanita, debo decirte algo…-empezó Souta.

— ¿Qué es?-pregunté curiosa.

—Me gusta una chica.-contestó Souta.

— ¡Lo sabía!-exclamé alegremente.

— ¿Tan obvio fui?-preguntó Souta levemente avergonzado.

—Además de ser tu hermana, soy mujer.-contesté sonriendo. 

Y también era verdad que había sido bastante obvio, ya que de unos días para acá noté que se arreglaba de manera más cuidadosa a como era su costumbre. E inclusive usaba su perfume de nardo cuando antes solo lo usaba en reuniones o fiestas familiares, que era cuando debíamos vestir de etiqueta.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela así que me despedí de Souta, y me fui al salón. Traté de poner toda mi atención en las clases, pero no lo conseguí del todo ya que seguía preocupada por la tarea de música, y porque me sentía mal por discutir con mi madre pero es que en serio me costaba entender su actitud; pues se suponía que me educó con la idea de que soy normal… pero a veces se excedía en decirme que era lo que no podía hacer. Yo iba a demostrarle que se equivocaba. 

—Aome, ¿Qué te pasa?-escuché la voz de Ayame.

—Te lo digo en el descanso.-contesté centrando mi vista en el pizarrón. 

Veinte minutos después timbro la campana del descanso. Como hacia un día fresco decidimos almorzar en las jardineras, al destapar la caja de mi almuerzo de inmediato me di cuenta que lo preparo mi mamá. ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil porque ella era la única que sabía hacer los conos de sushi como me gustaban. La base era de alga con trocitos de pulpo y camarón, el arroz estaba hecho con la forma de una flor de loto el interior de la misma estaba relleno de aguacate queso philadelfia y salmón; y en la caja que correspondía al postre, venían mis galletas favoritas de mantequilla con chispas de chocolate. Esto solo me lo preparaba cuando sabía que me sentía, o estaba enfadada. 

—Se ve exquisito.-exclamó Rin.

— ¿Quién te lo preparo?-preguntó Sango.

—Mi mamá.-respondí mientras le daba el primer mordisco al cono.

— ¿Y cómo les va con las piezas para música?-inquirió Ayame mordiendo una manzana.

—Muy bien, ya casi me sale toda.-respondió Rin bebiendo algo de jugo.

—Yo ni siquiera he comenzado a practicarla.-musité luego de limpiarme la boca.

— ¿Por qué? Si a ti te gusta mucho el piano.-quiso saber Ayame.

—Ayer discutí con mi madre por ese motivo, es que ella piensa que no puedo tocarlo por la condición de mis manos, y que por tanto sería una pérdida de tiempo.-contesté mientras comía una de las galletas.

—No creo que sea un problema, he visto como sostienes cosas con ella.-comentó Ayame.

—Sí, pero…-intenté objetar pues empezaba a dudar que pudiera hacerlo.

—Tonterías, solo necesitas el profesor indicado.-me animó Sango.

—Y si no funciona, al menos te quitaras la duda de intentarlo.-mencionó Rin.

—Es verdad.-acepté.

Justo entonces volvió a timbrar la campana, y después escuchamos un anuncio.

—A todo el alumnado se le informa, que ya pueden retirarse a sus casas.- dijo el director por el altavoz.

—Espéranos aquí Aome, vamos por las mochilas.-dijeron Sango y Ayame mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

Me quedé junto a Rin cobijándonos bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado, ella era la única además de mí que también cargaba su mochila, cuando salíamos al descanso estábamos conversando muy divertidas cuando de pronto se quedó como ida y sonriendo.

—Rin, hola… ¿Me escuchaste?-la llamé.

—Eh… discúlpame Aome, ya regreso.-explicó Rin poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—Claro…-contesté al viento pues ya no había nadie.

Al girarme a la dirección en la que se marchó Rin en seguida entendí porque fue su prisa y claro enorme sonrisa, estaba hablando muy contenta con el profesor Taisho.

—Ya regresamos, ¿A dónde se fue Rin?-escuché que me preguntaban.

—Está hablando, con el profesor Taisho.-respondí.

—Hasta que se animó.-mencionó Sango.

—Se tardó en hacerlo.-concordó Ayame.

— ¿De qué hablan chicas?-preguntó Rin acercándose de vuelta.

—No es nada, importante.-contestaron unísonas.

Caminamos hasta la salida conversando sobre lo que había pasado durante el día, hasta que escuchamos a los chicos.

—Aguarden.-pidieron unísonos.

—Hola Inuyasha, Miroku.-saludamos de igual forma.

— ¿Koga no vino con ustedes?-preguntó Ayame algo desanimada.

— ¡Hek! El sarnoso se quedó arreglando el cambio de una clase.-contestó Inuyasha con una leve molestia.

—Déjame ayudarte, con tu mochila.-pidió Miroku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sango.

—Gracias, pero mejor yo me la descuelgo para dártela.- dijo Sango quitándole las manos de sus hombros, y entregándole su mochila.

En ese momento me gire pero no me percaté de que no apoye bien un pie, y debido al peso extra que traía en la espalda, me fui de lado pero cuando creí que sufriría una gran caída, sentí de inmediato una mano rodearme la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien Aome?-era la voz de Inuyasha su mano era la que rodeaba mi cintura ¿Cómo podía sujetarme tan bien?

—Si… lo siento…-me disculpé algo nerviosa soltándome de su agarre.

—Será mejor que yo, te cargue la mochila.-musitó Inuyasha quitándola de mis hombros.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces bestia?!-escuchamos que gritaban.

—Aome iba a caerse e Inuyasha, solo la sujetó.-explicó Ayame con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

—Oh ángel… ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Koga dulcificando su voz.

—Si Koga, gracias a Inuyasha.-respondí.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer con las clases de piano?-recordó Sango.

—No lo sé, ya ven que mi madre no crea que pueda, y no querrá buscarme un profesor.-musité.

— ¿Te gusta el piano Aome?-indagó Miroku quizás para cerciorarse.

—Sí, desde que era pequeña.-contesté sonriendo.

—Has de tocar como los ángeles.-comentó Koga.

—De hecho Aome está buscando alguien que le enseñe, ya que debe presentar una pieza en clase de música.-mencionó Rin.

—Yo podría ayudarte si tú…-ofreció Koga cuando Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

—Jajaja, no le mientas sarnoso tú no sabes tocar ni las escalas básicas.-reveló Inuyasha mientras se reía.

—Pero tú si sabes tocarlo muy bien, Inuyasha.-contó Miroku.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme?-pedí gentilmente mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, Aome.-aceptó Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa de triunfo.


End file.
